Jara Drabbles
by justkeeptyping
Summary: A series of Jara Drabbles! Just review or PM me what you want and I promise I will do any of them! As long as they're...you know, Jara! Please give this a chance! Read and Review! x Chapter forty seven- Four Months!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

Everyone has their own way to relax with their girlfriend. Jerome knew that much, and when he was single, he had often wondered what his would be. Nina and Fabian would read a large history book- for their own enjoyment and _not _the mystery. Patricia and Eddie would always end up eating, and comparing tastes. Mick and Joy would always be talking about how they were just a match made in heaven and it was all about fate. Alfie and Amber were either gossiping or talking about fashion. So Jerome wondered, when he was with Mara, what theirs would be.

And after one week of dating her, he knew he would have to find out. He didn't understand why he had to be so awkward.

"Relax," Eddie told him "It's the simple thing, like the way her hair smells,"

"The way her hand fits in yours," Alfie grinned

"Her hugs," Fabian looked up from his work

"The way her head fits perfectly into the crook of your neck," Mick nodded, throwing the ball up, then catching it.

Jerome looked at all of them, then frowned. They were all in his and Alfie's room. Alfie on his bed, playing a video game. Jerome on his bed, crossed legged and thinking. Fabian at the desk doing his homework, Mick on the floor, playing with his football, and Eddie leaning against the door, legs outstretched, eating a weird mixture of pizza and spaghetti.

"But what if I don't find one?" he asked exasperated. The four boys sighed

"Jerry, relax," Eddie shook his head, swallowing "It will be natural, it will happen before you even realise it."

"Just look up, and you realise. This is your comfortable position," Mick nodded, thinking about him and Joy. She was so small and perfect. He had thought it was Amber, the fashion obsessed one, then he thoughts it was Mara, the smart shy one. But he realised it was Joy. Fashion and shy. The normal between extremes, even though Alfie and Jerome would probably kill him if he voiced his thoughts.

"You two probably already have one," Fabian said, placing down his pencil and spinning on the chair to face Jerome "And you don't even realize it."

"Doubt it," Jerome pursed his lips "I remember every second with her, and we haven't found our moment yet,"

"Is she worrying about it?" Alfie asked curiously

"Well…no." Jerome admitted, scratching the back of his neck, all the boys groaned.

"Well then relax!" Eddie cried "For goodness sake Jerome! If Mara's not worried about it, you surely don't need to be! You're girlfriends the smartest girl in the whole school, take a deep breath. Have a sandwich or something."

"Oh I could go for one, in the mood for cheese." Mick nodded along.

**Line Break**

Jerome stood in front of the mirror, everyone had gone out, apart from Patricia and Eddie, but they were both upstairs. Mara was reading in the living room, and Jerome was worrying about how he looked. He normally looked impeccable, but he wanted to look even better for Mara.

He ran his hands through his hair sideways. Liking the few spikes that flopped down over his eyes. It looked good. He was wearing a white shirt, with a blue collar, and dark jeans. He decided to give himself a break and walked calmly into the living room. Mara was on the sofa, her nose stuck in a book. And she looked heartbreakingly perfect. She was wearing her glasses, her hair in two pig tails tied with pink ribbon. A long purple cardigan and a black skirt with a blue top.

"Jaffray," Jerome grinned, relaxing as his voice filled the silence. Mara looked up and smiled back

"Jerome," she grinned, bookmarking her page and setting it down. "What's up?"

"Just wondered, wanna do something together?"

"Sure." Mara nodded eagerly, and it made his heart jolt. "What?"

"Movie?"

"We did that yesterday,"

"Prank?"

"Jerome."

"….go for a walk?"

"It's raining."

"You suggest something, my little brainiac," he grinned, falling into the cushy brown armchair. Mara frowned for a moment, before her eyes sparkled, she pulled out a cross word.

"Wanna help me finish my crossword?"

Jerome laughed "Only you could offer something like a _crossword_ with such enthusiasm," he chuckled "Sure,"

Mara walked over to him, and perched herself onto the edge of the arm chair, and they started.

**Line Break**

About two hours later, they had done 12 crosswords, and were on their 13th. When Jerome realised. He'd done it. They'd got their comfortable position. Mara had eventually slid down, so she was sat on his lap, leaning against one arm of the chair, while her legs draped off the other one. He had one hand behind her shoulders, and the other hand on her bare thigh, which left his fingers tingling. She filled in the word.

"Great! Only two more! A five letter word for joy?" she turned to him, she knew the answer, but she wanted to check. But Jerome simply stared at her, his expression unreadable. "Jerome?"

And he leaned in, kissing her softly. Mara kissed him back, a blush rising to her cheeks. Amber always said that when a boy kissed you for no reason, that he loved you. Well that was good.

"Jerome?" she asked, dazed.

"Happy,"

Mara laughed, filling in the answer to the crossword, deciding not to bother him with her questions, he looked like he was in a very good mood.

And that made her very happy indeed.

**Review!**

**x**


	2. Double Date

**Prompted by '****xXAquaMangoXx' thank you!**

"Calm down," Jerome shook his head, sliding his hands into his jean pockets as they both stood in the lobby of the fancy restaurant. He was dressed perfectly, impeccably, he looked like a model straight out of a glossy magazine. Unfortunately, Patricia wasn't seeing his appeal. She flicked her dark red hair back, and pulled down on her black dress, enjoying the feel of the cool leather jacket on her arms.

"Calm down? Are you _blind, _Jerome? Eddie and Mara are spending way too much time together," she shook her head.

"It's like you don't know them," he shook his head "Mara would never cheat-"

"What? You mean like kissing you when she was still dating Mick?" she cut in, eye brows raising expectantly. Jerome shut his mouth, teeth gritting together, his jaw locking. His defence strategy kicked in, and suddenly his face, which had gone from friendly teasing and reassuring, turned into a blank and cold one. His blue eyes flashed angrily, the only tell.

"Hey guys," Eddie grinned, Mara waved shyly, and immediately Jerome stood tall, eyes widening at her. She looked stunning, dressed in a red dress that hugged her body perfectly.

"Mara," he whispered, moving over to her, and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"Yacker," Eddie grinned at her "Looking lovely as always," Patricia managed a smile at him, and the four of them walked to dinner.

**Line Break**

"Alright that is it!" Mara cried "What on earth is wrong with the both of you?" she looked between Jerome and Patricia who were sat opposite each other "You're acting like children!"

"He started it," Patricia whined, turning to Eddie "Didn't he start it?"

"You kinda started it," Eddie nodded. Jerome rolled his eyes

"She's got you well trained hasn't she Sweetie?" Jerome hissed "Anyway, I wouldn't go defending her, she thinks your cheating on her with Mara!"

"What?!" Eddie and Mara cried in unison, turning to Patricia in utter shock. Patricia smiled at them slightly

"I guess that means you're not…." She smiled sheepishly. Embarrassed. Jerome rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, victorious.

**Line Break**

"Seriously Hermione? You thought I was with Mara?" he pressed his nose against hers "You are so adorable."

Patricia rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to be the one to lean forward first. "Can you blame me? You always spend time with her,"

"We're on the journalist team," he pointed out, smiling "Just admit it, you're jealous, and you're jealous, because you love me," he almost sang the last bit. Patricia sighed, and punched him lightly in the stomach

"Yeah creep-wad, that's what it is, love," but she leaned in and kissed him softly.

**Line Break**

"You didn't think that did you?" Mara asked, removing her bracelet and placing it onto her dressing table. "That I was with Eddie?"

Jerome shook his head "Why would I? I trust you completely," Mara smiled warmly at him, unclasping her necklace.

"Good,"

"…y-you're not are you?" Jerome asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Mara spun round

"Jerome!"

"What?!"

She laughed, moving to sit beside him "Of course not. We were only late because the printer stopped working. And other than that, I hardly ever speak to him! Relax Jerome, I love you,"

Jerome turned to look down at her, and half smiled "Love you more," and he pressed his lips down to hers.

**Prompts!**


	3. Snowballs

**Snowball fight prompted by 'stuckbeingrachel' **

**Enjoy!**

"Alfie! You haven't thrown a snowball at me all week!" Amber screeched at the top of her voice. All the Anubis students, looked outside the window, putting down their hot chocolate to watch the blonde beauty yell at the shocked Alfie. "Who's the someone else?!"

"B-but Amber!" Alfie protested weakly "You said if I threw a snowball at you, you'd slap me!"

Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder "So? No pain, no gain Alfie. I like feeling wanted." And with that she skipped inside.

**Line Break**

"Nina!" Fabian cried, shaking his head. "Look!" he pointed up, as she snow continued to fall softly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Nina nodded, but she didn't look up, she was staring into his eyes "But if you look down, you'll see something else."

Fabian frowned, and looked down at the snow, where Nina had engraved a heart, with their names. A faint blush came across his face "You make beauty happen everywhere," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Come on, let's go inside. Jerome and Alfie have put ketchup inside some of the snowballs they've been throwing. Don't wanna get caught in the middle of that," she grinned, pulling his numb hand into hers and running inside, just as Jerome and Alfie popped out.

"Man!" Jerome cried, stopping Alfie from throwing his snowball "I knew we should have attacked earlier!"

Alfie groaned "Jerome! It's freezing, can we go inside now?"

Jerome thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah let's go get Truds to make us some cookies,"

**Line Break**

Patricia picked up the snow in two hands, and pushed it forcefully down onto Eddie's head. "Cliché." Eddie said with a sigh, as he wiped snow from his eyes. "You should do something a little more…original," he produced from behind his back a snowball, with a faint splodge of red in the middle. "Jerry and Alf left them lying behind the tree,"

"You wouldn't." Patricia took a step backwards "Don't you da-" Eddie had thrown it, and it had hit the side of her face. "Why you little!" and she chased him through the snow. He laughed loudly, he knew he could get her to chase him.

Joy and Mick watched the exchange laughing "Can you imagine what it's gonna be like when they get married?" Joy laughed.

Mick shuddered "I can practically hear the sound of little rebel feet."

**Line Break**

"You're footsteps fit into mine," Jerome smiled as they talk a walk in the snow. Mara was wrapped up warmly, a fluffy scarf and hat, while Jerome wore a thin woollen coat. Mara looked down and laughed.

"You have giant feet."

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," he grinned wickedly and Mara whacked him in the shoulder.

"Hush!" she scolded. Jerome shook his head at her adorableness. He spotted a snowman up ahead. And the two headed towards it. "It's really good," Mara nodded. Whoever had made it had worked hard. She removed her scarf and wrapped it around the snowman, then her hat. Smiling

"Mara! You'll freeze to death," Jerome shook his head, about to take the hat off the snowman.

"No!" Mara stopped him. "Don't," Jerome looked down at her

"You're just a big kid aren't you?" he laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Says the guy who I caught stuffing his face with cookies." Mara grumbled teasingly. Jerome laughed, lifting her up into the air. And twirling her around in the air.

"You love me really,"

"I do," Mara nodded "In fact, I wanted to show you something," she pulled on his glove covered hand, and led him to a tree.

"Mara, love. You're awesome and everything- and I love you. And you're beautiful. And you smell nice. And once again, I love you. But I'm not into nature as much as you are," Jerome grinned down at her. Mara rolled her eyes and pointed higher, Jerome followed her hand and saw at the top of the tree was carved 'JC+MJ' "You wrote that?" Jerome asked in disbelief.

Mara shook her head laughing "Jerome, do I look like someone who can climb trees? I got Justine to do it for me." She smiled "Do you like it?"

"I don't think I've ever loved you more," and he turned and kissed her, ignoring the snap and flash of Amber's camera, coming from somewhere in the bushes.

"EEEPPP!" she squealed loudly. Mara and Jerome burst out laughing.

"Now come on, Jaffray. Gotta get you inside before you freeze to death. And I couldn't let that happen,"

Mara hugged him tightly "Definitely not Mr Clarke,"

**Prompts!**


	4. Advent

**Prompted by 'BeautyAllAroundYou' **

"Wake up!" Amber pushed at Mara's shoulder harder. Mara opened one eye, curling herself further into her warm blankets. "Mara!" Amber whined, whispering in the darkness of their room.

"What?" Mara sighed, eyes fluttering closed again

"It's December 1st!" Amber cried, bouncing on Mara's bed like a young girl.

"Well done," Mara yawned "It's also midnight, and I would like to get some sleep!"

"But Mara! We have to start our advent calendars! Right now! Please! I use to have this tradition back home with my family, I wanna continue it. Please, it's our first Christmas back together in the same room. Now Nina's gone, I want to be able to share this tradition with you again, remember, how we use to? Before the whole…Mick thing?"

Mara was wide awake now, and she smiled sadly, sitting up, and hugging her best friend "Of course Amber, but quickly, I need my eight hours,"

Amber clapped her hands and rushed over to get their advent calendars. She passed Mara's to her. Mara's was a blue one, and Amber's a bright glittery pink. "I bought mine from Bloomies! Their chocolate it great!" Amber squealed, searching for the 'one' on her box. Mara smiled at her friend

"Uh, Jerome bought mine for me, I was busy, homework,"

Amber rolled her eyes, popping out the cardboard and picking out her chocolate "EEP! It's an angel!" she turned so Mara could see, then popped it into her mouth, enjoying the moment. Mara popped open her box, and frowned. There was no chocolate. Instead, there was a small note.

"Look," Mara whispered, she pulled it out.

"Oohh, who do you think it's from?" Amber moved to sit beside Mara and get a better view. On the paper it read

_December first- the first reason I love you: you have the most beautiful eyes. _

"Aw! Jerome bought you a love advent calendar!" Amber nudged her and Mara blushed, nudging her back playfully.

"I didn't know you could buy those," Mara frowned, "And it look an awful lot like his handwriting, but that's…." she turned the box over, and grinned when she read what was there. Smacking herself for not seeing it before.

_Have A Very Merry Christmas_

_Because I love you more every day,_

_I walked to the store, and on my way_

_I had a brilliant thought-_

_Why not buy the girl of my dreams_

_A gift that shows her how much she means?_

_So everyday for the 12__th__ month_

_I hope you receive a note of my love_

_Jerome_

_X_

Amber's smile was contagious, and Mara had to stop herself from running down the stairs and kissing Jerome right now. She hugged the box slightly instead, and placed it down. "He is so amazing,"

"Who'd have thought it?" Amber whispered, crawling back into her own bed "Jerome could be romantic,"

"I knew." Mara nodded "I just didn't know he was a poet,"

"Yeah, neither did Shakespeare,"

Mara blinked once, turning to look at her friend, who was already almost asleep and laughed it off. Snuggling down, and her thoughts turned to Jerome.

She would have to get him something really amazing for Christmas now.

**Prompts!**


	5. I Hate You

**You guys rule! You know that? YOU RULE! Anyway, this was prompted by 'theboyandthegirlwhowaited' awesome username by the way!**

'**I hate you.'**

**Beginning**

"She's such a loser," Jerome sighed, running a hand though his hair as he leaned against the locker, watching Mara frown at her homework diary and shuffling books around. Mara paused, struggling with her bag, and Jerome smiled at her, holding it open so she could put the books inside.

"Thanks," she smiled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks, and Jerome wondered whether she would be able to take his help without blushing. He hoped not, he liked the faint spread of rosy red. "But you really shouldn't call her a loser Jerome, it was kinda mean of him."

"What? It was just a sentence! And she totally flipped out," he shook his head, stuffing his hand into his trouser pockets as she took her bag back and closed her locker. The school was empty now, he had stayed behind with her so she could go to book club. Book club. If it was anyone else, he would have laughed his head off, but with her, it was strangely adorable.

"Jerome, Derek said he hated her. It's horrible!"

"He said 'I hate you' and Cindy totally flipped out! I mean- It's not like he threatened to tell everyone about her fake hair extensions."

Mara paused, turning to him and frowned "Cindy has fake hair extensions?" Jerome smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"But you didn't hear it from me,"

Mara rolled her eyes, not bothering to ask. Jerome seemed to know everything about everyone, and as much as it unnerved her, she was quite proud of the fact he didn't go around yelling it at the top of his lungs.

"I would have reacted the same way," Mara shrugged "If you told me you hated me, I would get angry, cry and probably run away," Jerome shook his head, wrapping an arm around her.

"No you wouldn't. You're sensible. Jeez Mara, they're just words. Three simple little words. He didn't mean them, so they don't matter," he held the door open for her, and she ducked out under his arm, holding out her hand, which he took eagerly, and they strolled down the grass.

"You wouldn't like it either," Mara sang. Jerome scoffed, and so she turned on the spot and looked up at him. "I hate you." She stated, shrugging. Jerome's eyebrows raised, and he looked…stunned. Mara Jaffray? It just didn't look right, and it made him feel terrible inside, to hear those words coming from her. He turned away, rubbing his face with the flat of his hand. Mara gasped quietly. "Jerome?"

"I'm fine." He lied through gritted teeth, still facing away from her. He was reeling, his mind was aching, his heart…he couldn't even hear it. Had it stopped working? He thumped himself in the chest slightly.

"Jerome!" Mara gripped his shirt ,and spun him around, his eyes were red. "Oh Jerome!" she cried sympathetically, tiptoeing and wrapping her arms tightly around him, bringing his tall figure down to her. He stood limply. "Jerome I don't hate you! I love you! For goodness sake! I _love_ you!" Jerome let out a relieved sort of shudder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"God," he whispered, burying his face into the warm crook in her neck, as she rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm gonna have to beat Derek up tomorrow aren't I?"

Mara laughed, pulling away from him, to press her lips gently to his.

**Prompts or a review! x**


	6. I Found You

**Hey! Second one of the night! Not very good sorry! It was prompted by: xXAquaMangoXx I'm not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it!**

**I Found You. **

"Has anyone seen Jerome?" Mara asked as she walked into the living room. Eddie and Alfie looked up, shaking their heads. She frowned, looking towards the fruit bowl. How strange, the one green apple that had been there before dinner, wasn't there now. Mara smiled to herself, an idea ringing in her mind.

What better way to become a journalist, then being a detective first? She smiled took out her note pad and jotted down _Green Apple Missing. Jerome must have been here. _And she walked out, heading towards his room.

Eddie frowned, looking after her. "She's one heck of a girl," he shook his head. "Always the mystery,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mara." Eddie grinned, "She's a little like Patricia. Only…less gothic." He shrugged "Amber's also a little like Patricia….so's Joy….and Nina-"

"Eddie." Alfie cut him off "No no no. You're just at that stage in your relationship, where you like all girls, because they remind you of your girlfriend." Eddie laughed loudly "What?!" Alfie cried defensively.

"Alfie you can't be serious! That is not true," Eddie shook his head, taking a bite of his pizza slice.

"Hey guys," Nina smiled, walking in and waving. Alfie waved back

"Hey Patri-" Eddie cut himself off, glaring at Alfie. "I mean, hey _Nina_. How are you?"

Nina raised a delicate eye brow at him. "I'm fine thanks."

**Line Break**

The door was open. Mara knew then that something was wrong. Jerome and Alfie's door, was never open. It was always locked. Always. Because they were always either hiding pets, people, girls. The locked away their new pranks, food, old bits of homework, their money. They had a massive book full of secrets, Alfie had a diary. Jerome had letters and pictures, and if they got out. He would be ruined. So always, all the time. Their room would be locked. And only Alfie and Jerome had the key. Not even Victor had one. It was really quite a safety risk.

She stepped inside, and felt a lot like an intruder. The room looked exactly how it would have been left, and a sick feeling started building in her stomach. She jotted down

_Jerome had to leave suddenly. Very suddenly. _

**Line Break**

Mara's clues had led her out into the woods, Jerome's sneakers were missing, and Trudy claimed to have seen him leave with his uncle earlier. Mara didn't believe that for a second, she knew Jerome. And Jerome Clarke would never go anywhere without telling her. She blinked, shocked for a moment, since when had that happened? Since when had they become…best friends?

She shook her head, she was being silly. Eventually, she came to an old ware house. And despite herself, she smiled. She had done it. The great Mara Jaffray would be the new Sherlock Holmes! She opened the bolted door and almost jumped out of her skin when she was pushed backwards and fell to the grass with a thud.

Jerome looked down, realising that it wasn't Rufus, it was… "Mara?!" he cried in shock, lifting her up. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"I was looking for you." She stated dumbly. Jerome looked down at her, then dragged her in for a tight bear hug, he kissed her head. His breath warm, and his smell of cologne and hair spray made her feel safe.

"Don't you dare ever do that again. No. Don't follow me. If I don't tell you where I'm going, I'm doing it for a reason." He sounded part angry, part relieved, part pleased, and part flattered.

"Sorry," Mara whispered "What were you doing locked in a warehouse anyway?"

Jerome looked down at her, his blue eyes searching hers, and he wrapped an arm around her as the two started home. "I guess I best tell you now. I'll tell you everything, but are you sure you want to know? Because once I tell you, you're in it for life," Mara wondered at his words, just how much had she been missing exactly?

"Is this what you do with Nina and the rest of them?"

Jerome nodded, then added sourly "So you've noticed then?"

"Jerome, I may not be the most observant in the world, but I am certainly not blind." She rolled her eyes and he laughed, guiding her through a short cut.

"Alright," he sighed "It began when Nina…"

**Prompts!**


	7. Christmas Movie

**Third Update of the night! I have no homework, as you've probably guessed….this was prompted by 'stuckbeingrachel' wow, she is full of ideas! I hope this is Rachel worthy!**

**It's really short though! Sorry! **

'**The Christmas Movie'**

**Beginning**

"You bought a Christmas Movie….called the Christmas movie?" Jerome asked for clarification purposes, he knew that she had. But as he lay on her bed, legs outstretched, watching her fiddle with his laptop, he wanted to check that she was mentally alright.

"Yes I did Jerome." She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I want us to both sit down and enjoy it. Can we do that? Because quite frankly, I have never been able to watch a movie with you, without you whispered comments into my ear."

"I do not do that!" Jerome cried

"Oh don't you? When we went to watch the joys of living, you told me the ending! In Twilight you told me who Bella chose, in Harry Potter you told me who Harry ended up with! You are not a very good movie secret…keeper!" Mara clicked play and let the music fill the room.

"Mara?" he whispered, holding his arms out, Mara all but ran too him, and snuggled into his warm chest. So what if he couldn't hold his tongue, Mara didn't need him too. And besides, his comments were normally witty and funny. But she would like the occasional spoiler alert.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Jerome whispered "Mara? Hellooo?" but Mara was fast asleep, curled up against his side, her hand and head resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, and the laptop at the edge of the bed, the movie wasn't half way over yet. And he couldn't get up and leave without waking her, and quite frankly.

This was the worst movie he had ever watched in his life.

And he couldn't turn it off.

He tried to focus on Mara, on how cute she was when she was sleeping, or her occasional murmurs, or how incredibly warm she was. Or how soft her hair was, or how her eyes fluttered and he knew she was dreaming. How incredibly happy he was that she felt comfortable enough to sleep beside him. If it had been anyone else, he would have drawn all over their face in permanent pen, but with her? He would never ruin perfection with his silly doodles.

But eventually, he had to look back at the screen. It was torture, it was about a small boy, who discovers the true meaning of Christmas, then tells his class, and they give all their presents to charity. And then they grow up, and teach their children. And then Father Christmas started crying at how wonderful the world was…and Jerome couldn't take it.

But eventually, the ending credits rolled around, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The room fell silent, and he snuggled into the pillow beside her. Finally, he was allowed to sleep…

Until the DVD relapsed, and started playing itself again.

Jerome groaned.

**Prompts!**


	8. Christmas Shopping

**You guys always have such brilliant ideas, I'm so happy you're reading this story. **

**Anyway, this was prompted by 'myaddictionanubis' and all prompts ****will be done ****just need some time! **

**Christmas Shopping**

**Beginning**

"I'm just glad you're not Amber," Jerome sighed, swinging their hands together as they walked through the shop. Mara arched a delicate eyebrow, pulling out a Christmassy green dress.

"Why?" but she was pleased. She liked it when he said things like that. He may take it light-heartedly, but to Mara it completely filled her with joy. He _liked _the fact she wasn't Amber, unlike Mick.

"Amber is buying matching jumpers for Alfie and her," he laughed, shaking his head "I mean, it is hilarious, but poor Alfie,"

Mara laughed loudly, but it couldn't be heard over the hustle and bustle of all the other shoppers. "I would never do that." She looked up at him, still smiling "What do you think of this?" she asked, holding the hanger up. Jerome looked down at it, and grinned wickedly

"Nice," he snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead "You would look stunning in that,"

"Well thank you," Mara sighed, blushing, but she pulled away "But actually, it's for Poppy,"

Jerome's eyes widened and he shook his head immediately "No way. No way Mara! She is not wearing that!"

"Why not?"

"It's not ankle length!"

Mara rolled her eyes "Jerome, it's the same height as her school skirt would be. It's nice, I'm gonna get it for her," Mara folded it nicely into the trolley, scanning through some belts. Amber needed a new pink one apparently.

"Why are you getting her something anyway?" Jerome groaned, rubbing his face tiredly

"Because she's my friend," Mara sighed, she turned to him "Do you really not like it? Because I'll put it back…"

"No. It's not that, that bothers me," he sighed "It's just….Mara, just because you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to act like Poppy's friend as well, you know? I won't mind if you completely ignore her. In fact, I think I would actually prefer that. You're spending too much time with her anyway." He looked down at her, his blue eyes flickering intently.

Mara looked up at him "Poppy's my fri- Wait. Did you say I was your…girlfriend?" her cheeks flamed madly.

Jerome blinked, as if it were obvious "Well yeah…aren't you?" he looked down at her and suddenly realised. She was staring hard at her shoes, her cheeks on fire, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Jerome had never said that to her before, he placed one cold gentle finger under her chin, and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

Mara smiled, her eyes crinkling, as she darted up, kissing him and then turning around to look back at the clothes rail. "Jaffray," he grinned, following her, but she ran to the other side. And they looked over the multi coloured belts at each other. "You can't out run me," he sang truthfully.

"No. But this is the _girls store _so I think I know it just a little better than you do," she smiled sweetly, before turning and running. Jerome laughed loudly, chasing her, ignoring the looks people were giving them, as he followed her into the shoe section.

Mara could never remember a time when she'd felt so free, and there was no way she would have ever done this with anyone else. She pushed herself further into the coats and she saw Jerome pause. She held her breath, hoping he would move on. But he pushed the coats apart, and crouched down onto his knees, facing her.

"Gotcha," he whispered

Mara leaned in, and kissed him again, terrified the shop assistant would come over to them. "Jerome Clarke, is my boyfriend," she whispered. Jerome's eyes sparkled wonderfully.

"Finally,"

**Prompts!**


	9. Ballroom Dancing

**Hey! Second one of the night! Prompted by 'Cabitha' Love your user pic!**

**Ballroom Dance**

**Beginning**

"I don't think I can do it." Jerome sighed, shaking his head. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and he had always been so confident about his appearance, but today was different.

"Just don't think about it." Alfie suggested, shrugging. "Although it would be much easier if you were going out with her-"

"Well I'm not." Jerome stated. Almost angrily. He sighed. "Sorry, Alf. I just…It hurts sometimes to have her so close to me, and yet…not have her,"

"You could though," Alfie urged quietly, sitting beside his best friend on the bed "She's not seeing Mick anymore. Just go up to her, she likes you already. I can't stand seeing you like this,"

"She won't say yes," Jerome shook his head, resting it in his palms, eyes closing. Remembering when he asked her out before. It had taken him _weeks _to get up to that point, just to ask her to lunch, and she had dashed his hopes in a matter of seconds. He couldn't set himself up like that again. "I can't take that critical hit again."

"Hey, you'll bounce back," Alfie sighed "You always do buddy. Now let's go, Sweetie didn't create this class just so we could be late to it."

Jerome looked up at him, shocked. It was very unlike Alfie to be worried if they were late to class. Especially Ballroom Dancing. Then Jerome realised "Amber's your partner isn't she?"

Alfie grinned wildly "You know it!"

**Line Break**

"Boys, hold up your right hand, and girls your left," Mr Sweet instructed from the stage hall. Everyone did as they were told "And now place them together," Mara and Jerome's hands fit together, and Jerome felt an electric shock zig-zag up through his arm. "Now, boys, your other hand on your partners waist."

Jerome took a deep shuddering breath, and placed his hands hesitantly on her small waist. He was incredibly light, not quite touching her, his hand floating there. "And girls, your spare hand on your partners shoulder,"

Mara did as instructed, and then the music started and they danced how they had been taught. It was obvious Mara had learnt the steps, but Jerome knew them as well. "Are you okay, Jerome?" Mara asked, looking up at him curiously. Jerome managed to meet her eyes, and contorted his face into a smile

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, Jaffray. Just a bit tired that's all."

They did the spin and his hand had to grip her waist more firmly to make sure she came back in the correct position. And he found he had stopped shaking. "You need to relax," Mara soothed, smiling gently. But then she looked troubled

"Actually, Jerome. There's something I wanted to tell you,"

"Oh?"

"Well…I didn't just ask you to be my partner because you were the only person left." She admitted "There were loads of people left. I just…wanted to see what it was like to dance with you," she smiled shyly. Jerome grinned

"And how is it, Jaffray?" Jerome could do this, he could flirt with her quite well, because for a few moments, he could pretend that he was dating her. And he was willing for any time, real or imaginary that Mara Jaffray loved him back.

Mara swallowed "Better than I could have dreamed," she whispered, and she stepped closer, resting her head against his chest comfortably, letting their intwined hands drop, as she placed both hands on his shoulders. But no one noticed, they were all too wound up in each other. Jerome placed his other hand uncertainly onto her waist. And apparently this was the right thing to do, because she smiled.

Mara listened to his heart beat, and it was accelerating, much like hers "You know what I realised yesterday?" she whispered as they twirled.

"What?" Jerome whispered back

"That…I love you," she kept her head against his chest, and his heart accelerated again, she pulled back to gauge his reaction.

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her tightly. Mara frowned, baffled "I love you too, I've always loved you. Always. _Always." _

Mara stood shocked, before smiling happily "Really?"

"Always,"

**I quite like ending with the one word speech thing. I don't know why. **

"**Prompt!"**


	10. After Hours

**Hey! Third one of the night! I do have a history project…but you come first! This was prompted by: 'MelKitty'- by the way Mel, I love your sense of humour!**

'**After Hours'**

**Beginning**

"Oh my god." Mara cried, she pulled harder on the door at the main entrance. But no, it wouldn't budge. Mara breathed out shocked, she was locked alone in the school, and she had homework to do! Well okay, she didn't have homework, but she had unnecessary revision to do.

She headed towards the back entrance, moving through the empty halls quite quickly, she didn't like it. She preferred lots of people around her. She turned and almost screamed when she saw him standing there.

"Woah! Mara, calm down," Jerome Clarke grinned at her breathlessly. Mara placed a hand over her heart in shock. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was reading, and I lost track of time," she explained, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was…also reading." He lied through gritted teeth, he had been sifting through Jasper's emails, and was just getting back now. But of course, Mara couldn't know that.

"I didn't see you there,"

"Well I was," Jerome waved her off "Let's go home,"

"Jerome, the doors are locked! We're locked in here! I was gonna try the back-"

"No, that's locked," A smile spread across his face "Oh how cool is this?" he bounced excitedly "We're in school, after hours! Oh, Alfie's gonna be devastated he missed this," Jerome whistled happily, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets, only then noticing Mara's look of horror. "What?"

"Jerome! We have to get out!"

"Why?"

"Trudy! Victor! They'll be looking for us! Oh Trudy will be so worried!"

"You need to breathe," Jerome laughed at her "Come on, Jaffray! Live a little!" He ruffled her hair, then frowned. "What's that?" he asked curiously, stepping closer.

Mara stepped back "I don't know what you're talking about." She said defensively. And then Jerome Clarke knew something was up. She took another cautionary step backwards, watching him.

"Mara…" he said knowingly, stepping forward, like a lion, stalking his hunt. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"It was a gift," she mumbled weakly. But there was nowhere to run now, she was pressed up against the lockers, and Jerome formed a cage around her. He raised his hand to her neck, but she grasped his wrist before he could "Jerome please! You won't like it-"

Jerome used his other hand to keep both her hands down, and lifted the necklace out from under her school shirt. His jaw clenched and his eyes flashed coldly. "An amulet?" he hissed. Mara looked away, shame faced. "An Amulet!" he let it go, letting it thump against her chest and stepped back. "After everything I told you! I told you, forget about that stupid little journalist inside you, and stop hunting for the truth everywhere you go! It will only get you into trouble! But you completely ignore me! And now…you're one of them!" he laughed hysterically

"Jerome," Mara sighed "You don't understand! They need me! Sibuna needs me! Nina's life is in dang-"

"Oh it always bloody is!" Jerome hissed "Mara, you have to get out of it-"

"What like you did?" Mara challenged, standing up to him. Jerome sighed. "You ditched them! Ditched your friends, completely abandoned SIBUNA, and Alfie! They needed you!"

"Obviously not anymore! Now that they have their-" he pointed to her amulet accusingly "-new recruit!"

"I volunteered!"

"You're making a mistake." Jerome warned "Mara, you know me better than anyone in this place. You know I love curiosity, I love it. I would do anything to find it out. I love hunting ghosts, discovering secret rooms, finding out things about Victor, discovering elixirs, stuffed animals! I love stuff like that. And I left! What does that tell you?"

Mara shook her head "You don't get it Jerome. I can't abandon them now, I belong in the-"

Jerome's lips cut her off, and she was pushed back into the lockers as he kissed her. Mara was…stunned. She had never, never ever ever, pictured Jerome Clarke kissing her. In fact, she had never pictured him liking her at all. She kissed back unsurely, wondering how his lips could be so warm. And it was nice, but slightly nerve racking, because he was _clearly _experienced. This was nothing like Mick, or Tristan, or Derek. No, this was…amazing. So that meant…he had done it often.

He pulled away, panting. "You don't belong with them. You belong with me," he pulled the necklace off her, and brought it up so they could both see it clearly, and he shook his head "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for them. I need you to live."

"Why?" Mara asked, her eyes full of wonder, still dazed.

Jerome laughed "Come on, Mara. Smartest girl in the whole school, I don't know how you can be so clueless." He watched her, waiting. And Mara gasped when she realised what he meant. "There we go," he grinned, he cupped her cheek, and his eyes were sincere "Please, don't."

Mara's lips parted "You're gonna have to come with me to explain. They won't be happy."

"Think about yourself for once," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, and he inhaled her strawberry scent "For me,"

Mara was flattered, but it was all so new. So she hugged him back, the only thing she knew to do well, and found herself loving how she fit with him so well.

It took all but four seconds for Mara Jaffray to realise that she loved Jerome Clarke, just as much as he loved her.

Talk about slow.

**Prompts!**


	11. Guru's

**Fourth Update of the night! Can you believe it? On a jara high! **

**Anyway, this was prompted by 'xXAquaMangoXx' It's really hard typing your user name!**

**Hope you enjoy! ALSO 'LuvFiction' and 'stuckbeingrachel' you're prompts are coming up next, probably tomorrow. But they will get done! Promise! Tomorrow, both of you are up!**

**Beginning!**

"Hey," Jerome grinned, walking in happily, he fell into the armchair. He pulled out his game boy and started playing. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Eddie sighed, looking down at his hands. Jerome rolled his eyes

"Come on. It's just us, tell me," he paused his game at the slightest bit of gossip. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and jeans. Unusual for him, but Amber had been experimenting if black really did go with everything. But then she had sent him away, saying that he was 'too model like to make the experiment accurate' if he didn't know any better, Jerome would have said she was jealous.

"Like you care, Jerry," Eddie sighed, playing with his pasta. Jerome crossed one leg over the other, and guessed

"Relationship troubles?"

"How did you know?" Eddie asked surprised Jerome had gotten it bang on. Jerome resisted the urge to laugh. But instead, pretended to be sincere as he looked at the American.

"You know me, Sweetie. I'm good at reading people. So tell me, what did Trix do this time?" he put his game down on the table.

Eddie sighed "She accused me of spending too much time with Nina. I mean, I can tell you, because you know about SIBUNA, don't you?"

"Naturally,"

"Well, I'm Nina's osirean! I need to protect her! But that doesn't mean that I like her! I like Yacker. But she seems to think….I don't know." He shook his head "She's crazy."

"Have you tried bringing Nina and Patricia together? Talking about it, all three of you?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

**Line Break**

"So your plan is to ignore him forever?" Mara pursed her lips doubtfully, as she sat cross legged, opposite Patricia on her bed. "Patricia, you can't do that. He loves you."

"Then why does he spend so much time with Nina?" she asked spitefully, hugging her pillow tightly to her. Mara shrugged

"They're just friends, and they both come from America, maybe that bonds them. I mean, he's away from home, he wants to be with someone who really understands him-"

"I understand him!" Patricia cried, Mara arched an eyebrow at her "Well I would! If he explained it to me! But he doesn't! He keeps everything to himself when he's around me, then with Nina, he blurts everything out!"

Mara thought for a moment, before speaking "Maybe he's…trying to look strong for you?"

"What?" Patricia scoffed "Unlikely."

"No, seriously Patricia. Think about it. You're always so…strong willed, and stubborn," they both smiled slightly "And he doesn't want to seem weak in front of you, so he hides all his insecurities. It's rather sweet if you think about it,"

"You're only saying that, because that's what Jerome use to do,"

"So? Does that make it wrong? Jerome and Eddie are rather similar,"

Patricia grinned "I guess we have good taste,"

**Line Break**

Mara and Jerome watched the two walk out of the house hand in hand. And smiled.

"We're like relationship gurus." Jerome grinned.

"You are not!" Amber marched in, pointing a finger at the pair of them "That's my job! Find your own thing! Read a book! Do a jigsaw or something!"

Mara and Jerome watched the blonde girl glare at them for a moment, before storming out. "Wanna watch a movie?" Jerome asked casually, Mara laughed, taking his hand.

**Prompt!**


	12. Something Broken

**I love you all!**

**Hey! Another day! More JARA one shots, and as promised here's 'Luvfiction Xxxx' prompt:**

**Something Broken**

**Beginning**

"No!" Mara cried, Simon Crawly had just walked past her, and his bag had caught on her bracelet and it had shattered, the silver beads rolling and bouncing on the busy floor. Simon turned, then noticed the mess

"Jeez Mara! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise-" he stepped forward, and the rather large boy continued to apologise. Mara Jaffray was a very forgiving person, but that had been her absolute _favourite _bracelet. And now…it was just a mess in the hallway for the cleaners to sweep away. It had been expensive, and she only wore it for good luck, and today she had a big Physics test. She took a deep controlled breath, and calmed herself.

"It's alright, Simon."

"Thanks," he grinned, turning to leave, but something stood in his way. Jerome Clarke, he blocked the boy, and Simon couldn't dodge around him due to the busy swarm of students buzzing either side of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jerome asked in a low voice, looking down at the boy in his year. He raised one eye brow, and watched him stutter

"To class, I have Mr Dave, he's really strict, I have to go-"

"You don't go anywhere, until you've picked up every single bead from my girlfriends bracelet." He stood firm, and Simon looked at him as if he were mad.

"But-"

"I didn't ask you. I _told you. _She loved that bracelet, it means a lot to her-" Mara watched him in shock, and she was flattered. Although a part of her told her that she could fight her own battles, she knew this was just Jerome, this was who he was. And it made her feel special "-So you're going to pick them all up…now."

**Line Break**

"You didn't have to do that," Mara sighed as the two walked back to the house hand in hand.

Jerome breathed out through his nose "We won't be able to fix it, will we?" he stroked the back of her fingers with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Mara, I'll beat him up tomor-"

"Jerome!" she laughed, scolding him lightly "It was an accident, and he apologised, you were slightly out of line to force him to pick everything up. He almost got trampled!" She shook her head, hair swishing

"Hey, I want to make sure no one hurts you. Stupid Simon. Fine, I won't beat him up, but me and Alfie will get him- prank wise."

But Mara wasn't listening, she was looking down at her bare wrist, a sad look on her face. Jerome's heart hurt seeing her like that.

**Line Break**

"Hey," Joy smiled as Mara walked into the dining room. "Jerome told me to give you this," she handed Mara a note. Mara took it curiously, watching as Joy padded into the kitchen

_Inside the clock_

Mara smiled, a treasure hunt. Jerome knew exactly how to pick her up, she walked into the main hall, and frowned as Nina and Fabian jumped. She ignored them, and walked up to the clock, they watched her, and she lifted out another note

_Under the rock_

Mara skipped past them and outside, and under the rock where they kept the spare key, another note

_Our place_

Mara smiled softly, and realised, that because she knew where that place was, that they were really…serious. And she liked it, she walked down the steps happily on that warm day, dressed in a blue dress and a striped cardigan. And wondered how on earth she'd landed a boy as brilliant as Jerome Clarke. She was amazingly lucky.

**Line Break**

"It's beautiful," Mara choked out, as he fastened the charm bracelet to her wrist.

"Let me explain," he whispered, he picked up the first charm, a diamond encrusted M, then a red J. "Mara and Jerome obviously," he whispered, moving closer to her on the grass, he picked up the next charm, it was a tiny silver plaque engraved with the tiny words 'vote' Mara frowned up at him "Elections. The first time I realised I loved you," he picked up the next one, it was a tiny little book. It even had the title down, and she realised how detailed this was. "The never ending story, your favourite book." He smiled at her, and then picked up the final charm, it was a glittering crystal heart. "My heart, for you, to own, forever."

Mara blushed, despite how cheesy it was, and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "No," he shook his head "_I'm _going to kiss _you," _and Jerome leaned in, as Mara kept as still as stone.

After he pulled away he smiled at her, dazzling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world."

He let out a shuddered breath, in slight shock. "I couldn't love you more," and he leaned in, to kiss her again.

**Slightly cheesy, but you know! Prompts!**


	13. Snowflake

**Second Update tonight! Prompted by 'stuckbeingrachel' lots of great ideas!**

**Cats**

**Beginning**

"Please!" Mara cried, picking the white cat up and stroking it softly. She turned it so it would look up at Jerome "We can't leave it out here in the snow! Please! Pretty please!"

"Mara," Jerome shook his head "Me and my dad don't like cats. You're staying at our house, so I say no." he sang the last bit teasingly, and Mara glared at him playfully. "You don't need a cat to cuddle with, you have me,"

Mara laughed "But it'll freeze!"

"Oh come on! It was designed for the snow! It camouflages perfectly!"

"So it was a miracle we found Snowflake," Mara let the cat nuzzle her neck for warmth. "Please? The little guy is freezing!"

"You named him?" Jerome asked in shock "We found him, two minutes ago, and you've named him?!"

"Jerome!"

"Fine. But only in the conservatory. Okay? At least he'll be dry," he rolled his eyes at Mara's uncontained glee. She hugged the cat tightly, and rushed inside. He laughed, following her.

**Line Break**

Even though Jerome's house was amazing, and she was so thrilled he had asked her to stay with him during the Christmas holidays, she missed her family. But they were off on a sporting event, they sent letters, every day, and all her gifts. She lay in the guest bedroom, and she knew that somewhere else, Poppy and Jerome and John were snoring.

Yup. The Clarkes were all snorers. But that was okay, she liked it. It was oddly calming. She pushed the blankets off her, finally realising she would never get any sleep without some milk, so she wrapped her green dressing down around her and padded downstairs.

She froze as she passed the conservatory. She saw Jerome lying there, the cat curled up on his chest. She smiled, but then realised he must be freezing. She walked in and nudged him awake, pulling the cat into her arms.

"Hmm?" Jerome murmured, rubbing his eyes and sitting up "What happened?" his teeth suddenly chattered and he realised how cold he was.

"You big softie." Mara cooed happily, standing up "Come on, let's go, it's freezing out here."

Jerome groaned, following her inside and almost sighed at the lovely heat. They both sat in front of the fireplace in the main room. Snowflake purred happily in Mara's arms. Jerome stuck his hands out warming them, before he noticed Mara's constant gaze. "What?"

"You _do _care," she smiled. Jerome rolled his eyes

"I do not."

"You do." And she leaned into him. He stiffened for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her, stroking the cats head.

"Only around you."

**Prompts!**


	14. The Swap

**Third update of the night! Prompted by 'Guest' I would have liked a username, because I liked the idea, so I would have liked to thank you. Anyway:**

**The Swap**

**Beginning**

Eddie and Mara sat beside each other on the sofa in the living room. Worried. It had always been that Jerome and Patricia were jealous of them spending time together, but now…things were quite the opposite.

Patricia was sat at the end of the table, and Jerome adjacent to her. They were both leaning in, talking in whispers, looking quite…cosy. "You know," Mara whispered to Eddie "A while ago, Patricia and Jerome were best friends. Like, she always helped them with pranks, and they always hung out in his room together."

"Really?" Eddie frowned worriedly "But…I thought she hated him."

"Patricia doesn't hate anyone. She just likes to harbour grudges."

"She knew who Jerome's uncle was, remember?" he reminded, and Mara's frowned deepened. Yes, she did remember. When Jerome went searching for the gem with his uncle, she hadn't known he had one, but then Patricia knew, she knew his name, as if she'd met him before. Just how close had they been? "And she said that they were really close,"

"When Nina first arrived, he helped her force Nina into the attic." Mara nodded, remembering "He had a nickname for her, Trixie. I don't have a nickname. I'm just Jaffray."

"She calls him Slimeball. They have all this playful teasing. She only ever calls me Eddie. Or…Sweetie Junior. She doesn't share anything with me, and the things she does share, she tells everyone!"

"Stop." Mara took a deep breath "Nothing's going on between them, they're just friends." She stated, not very believable. Eddie rolled his eyes

**Line Break**

"Tell me," Patricia urged, whispering. Jerome's eyes flickered to Mara's for a fraction of a second, but she seemed to be listening to Eddie, so he took a deep breath, but then shut his mouth, shaking his head.

"I can't Trix." He whispered.

"Jerome," she placed her hand on his arm, in a friendly manner, and Jerome realised…he had missed this red haired girl. This gothic chick who was once his best friend. She seemed to realise the same thing "We went different ways,"

"You mean you joined the Scooby club."

"If I recall, you were once begging to be one of us."

"I left."

Patricia sighed, deciding to end this argument there, so she went back to their previous topic. "I told you mine. Please, Jerome. It'll help, I promise. You can't keep this to yourself. You have to share it. And I'm the only person who really understands."

Jerome nodded his head, convincing himself that she was right "On windy days I hear this voice whisper my name." he whispered, voice thick "When I'm trying to sleep, I remember his eyes. Whenever someone phones me, I have to check the caller ID. I don't like going for walks on my own anymore. I have to be alert all the time. In my mind, he's everywhere. Whenever Alfie comes back late, I have a panic attack. When I can't find Mara, you, Eddie or Nina, I think the worst. I have to check on Poppy every morning, if I don't see her around school, I literally can't breathe. I have to check my room, over and over again, looking for signs that he's been in there." He gushed it all out, eyes glistening, but he refused to let any tears to fall.

Patricia watched him, trying not to show her shock. She knew Jerome had been scarred by Rufus. She knew that, but she hadn't realised what the damage had been. Jerome had always been very fragile. She knew that. "Jerome, he's dead."

"Yeah, you said that last year if I recall correctly."

"You saw him die."

"My eyes have deceived me before."

"Jer-" but Jerome put his hand up, cutting her off, before he whispered in a very low voice.

"Eddie and Mara are staring at us."

Patricia didn't move, catching on quickly "Why?"

"Well," Jerome leaned in, a little closer than necessary, "If I'm right, and I usually am, I would say, they were jealous." Patricia covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "Oh wow. This is a good feeling. Mara is jealous, because I'm talking to you! Oh, I knew she loved me back."

"Sweeties seriously jealous? That is adorable!" Patricia turned to him "You're jealous!" she pointed and laughed, Eddie stood upright, shocked, and Patricia sprinted, as Eddie ran after her. Mara and Jerome's eyes met, and she smiled shyly.

"My my, Jaffray. It would seem-" he stood up and walked over to her "-that you were jealous."

"Was not." She stuck out her tongue playfully. Jerome laughed "And so what if I am?"

"Nothing." Jerome pursed his lips "I just like it, that's all." He shrugged "I like knowing _you want me."_

Mara whacked him in the chest, before hugging him tightly.

**Prompts!**


	15. Crafty

**Fourth Update tonight! WOOP! And the last one tonight, I'm gonna be writing the next chapter for my future fic 'The Clarkes' so…yeah.**

**Prompted by another 'guest' again, would have liked a name, it was a good idea!**

**Crafty**

**Beginning**

Jerome was tired. Okay, he was beyond tired. He kept trying to be that nice super sensitive guy for Mara, and he thought it was working, she broke up with the meat head, and things were finally looking up. But no. She was talking to him via video chat. Right now. They were just friends of course, but Jerome wanted that time to be spent with him.

He turned and changed direction, jogging up the steps. He had a plan. Oh, and wasn't Jerome Clarke renowned for his plans? He opened Mara's door without knocking and she looked up in shock. He smiled waving, as if this was completely normal, and closed the door, sitting on the bed beside her.

This of course, was not completely normal. Mara had a right to be shocked. Jerome hated Mick, and whenever he called, he left. "Hey Mick!" Jerome called happily into the laptop. Mick glared through the screen.

"Clarke. What are you doing there?"

"Me and Mara always hang out, don't we Jaffray?" he asked, pretending to sound innocent, but he loved the look of outrage on Mick's face. Mara, who had calmed down now, nodded, seeing nothing wrong.

"Yeah. We do. Oh, and Jerome, we have to go to town on Saturday, to buy your sister a birthday gift," Jerome nodded.

"Wait- since when are you friends with his sister?" Mick asked in shock.

"I don't know," Mara shrugged, smiling sympathetically "Oh sorry, Mick. You must feel so left out. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about why on earth you're allowing Jerome Clarke to sit on your bed! You hate him Mara! Remember what he did to you at elections?" Mick's voice sounded angry. And Jerome's smile widened.

"Mick!" Mara scolded, reacting just as Jerome hoped she would "Don't you dare speak like that! Jerome and I are friends now, we made up. We both apologised. I like him, he's a good, sweet, and sensitive guy. Do you know what it could do to someone's confidence, hearing someone else say something like that?" she looked sternly into the camera, and Mick looked down shame faced.

"You're right, Mars, sorry Clarke."

"No harm no foul," Jerome said easily, but then he turned to Mara. "Actually Jaffray, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." He paused, gazing into Mara's beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you." There was a gasp, from both Mara and Mick "I have for a long time now. Please…please, _please _go out with me?"

Mara watched him in absolute shock, before smiling, and nodding shyly. Jerome was elated, this was better than he had ever dreamed. Her hands sent shocks through his body as she held his shoulders tightly.

Jerome could literally feel Mick's fury, and without breaking the kiss, he blocked him, and ended the call. Mara didn't even notice.

It was cruel, selfish and rude. But hey, that was Jerome Clarke. To his enemies anyway.

**In a way, that's how their relationship started. But you know, mine's a little more cruel, and makes JARA look like the bad guys, which THEY ARENT! They didn't know Mick was standing there, they didn't do it to spite him. They did it, because they loved each other.**

**Prompts!**

**But no more for tonight guys, but for the morning, I'm tired. Good night! x**


	16. Snow Day

**Hey! Early morning for me, not for others though! This was prompted by 'BeautyAllAroundYou' who has some pretty epic stories by the way, check those out, anyway, she prompted:**

**Snow Day**

**Beginning**

"No school," Jerome grinned, stretching out on the sofa. He had moved to sleep in the main room when Alfie had started talking about Amber in his sleep. Jerome could only take so much of the blonde haired Barbie doll. Jerome had awoken to a white light, which was odd, so he sat up, peering out of the window, to see a thick layer of snow. He lifted his arms up, snuggling back down into the now warm leather.

"You are so adorable," Mara whispered, crouching in front of him, she was dressed in her casual clothing. Eyes sparkling at him.

Jerome's eyes opened, and a smile spread naturally over his face after he saw her. "What are you doing down here so early?"

"Fresh snow," Mara shrugged, as if it were obvious "I like to takes walks, like the crunch under my shoes," she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead "See you when I get back-"

"No wait, I'll come with you," he stood up, and wobbled slightly, before searching for his shoes. But he turned to her suddenly "Is it…okay, if I come with you?" he asked hesitantly. Mara smiled, blushing.

"I would love you too,"

**Line Break**

"Apart from the biting cold, the chilling wind, the soggy ground and the snow messing up my hair, this isn't actually that bad," Jerome commented. Mara skipped ahead of him, jumping, and then examining her footprints, liking the crunch.

"Don't be a sour puss!" she called, crouching down and picking up some floury dust like snow , she threw it up into the air, and watched it float back down. Jerome watched her, his gaze warm and intent

"You're just a big kid aren't you?"

"Hey! That's my line," she glared teasingly, rushing up to him "Oh come on Jerome! Isn't this wonderful?" she jumped up, and sure enough, the crunch of snow was music to her ears. "You can't tell me you don't love this,"

"Jaffray," Jerome groaned "I love anything you love,"

Mara stopped and smiled sideways at him "Well I love Mick, does that mean you love him too?"

Jerome clenched his teeth together. Mara always said that. She said that she loved everyone in Anubis House, including Mick, much to his displeasure. But she would always say, that it was a different kind of love. And that the love she had for Jerome, was so much more. Jerome liked that bit. "Sure, I love the meat head," he said through gritted teeth.

Mara's tinkling laughter reached her ears "You don't have to love everything I love." She called, examining her footprints after she made them "And you don't have to do everything I say, you don't have to drop everyone else for me, you don't have to ditch your friends if I'm lonely. You don't have to drop me off at book club every Tuesday. You don't have to walk me to school if you haven't had your breakfast. You don't have to be my partner in every assignment and leave Alfie! You don't have to wake up on cold days to follow me out into the snow, Jerome." She stopped and turned, facing him "You keep doing all these things, and it's making me feel incredibly selfish."

Jerome's eyebrows raised "Selfish? Don't feel selfish, you're not doing anything wron-"

"See, there you go again," Mara sighed "You don't have to take the blame." She shook her head "See Jerome, you keep doing all these kind and heart warming things for me. Why?"

Jerome answered easily "So you'll love me."

Mara's shoulders slumped sadly "I thought you might say that." Jerome arched a curious eyebrow "You don't have to keep _earning _my love! I didn't fall in love with you because you did all those things, I fell in love with you, because I saw how kind and sweet and sensitive you were. I fell in love with you, because you finally let me see the real you."

Jerome smiled "You could basically describe Mick like that," he shook his head "But Mick never did all those things, and you dumped him. So if I do them, you won't dump me-"

"I will never dump you." Mara said before she thought about it. And it took them both a moment to register her words, and their eyes met up alarmed. Jerome stepped forward in utter shock. And Mara stepped back in absolute horror.

"What?" Jerome whispered, his voice cracking slightly

"Nothing." Mara shook her head violently "Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Oh she always did this. She always went too far, boys didn't like commitment, she should know that by now! She should have been grateful with the 'I love you' but she'd taken the whole thing too far, and now Jerome would dump her and she would die alo-

"Mara," he whispered, suddenly right in front of her, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

Mara's eyes glittered hopefully, and she leaned in to kiss him.

And suddenly, Jerome didn't mind snow days so much anymore.

**Prompts!**


	17. The Garden

**Hey, it's wonderful receiving prompts, because we all have similar themes, but each one turns out completely different. Prompted by: 'stuckbeingrachel' I'm getting use to typing your name!**

**Garden**

**Beginning**

"Jerome?" Mara whispered, she was in Alfie and Jerome's room, in the middle of the night, manoeuvring through the darkness, trying to find Jerome. She heard an unintelligible mumble, and followed the sound "Jerome?" she whispered again.

"Shut up, Alfie." He whispered, turning over. Mara could just make out the outline of his bed, so she edged towards it, crawling onto his warm blankets.

"Jerome? I can't sleep. I was hoping you'd take me to the garden,"

Jerome sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands tiredly "Listen Alfie, I thought I said stop waking me up in the middle of the night for you gam-" he paused, as he saw Mara sitting beside him, looking down. "Jaffray?" he asked in disbelief "What are you doing here? The door was locked!"

"You have me a key, remember?" Mara reminded him. Jerome did remember, and he turned towards her, letting his eyes drift shut. "Jerome," Mara smiled "Jerome, _please," _Jerome struggled to sit up, but did so eventually, and Mara didn't think she'd seen anything so adorable in her life. Jerome's too-big-for-him red t shirt was creased, his hair a fluffy mess, and his eyes dreary and confused.

"What's wrong, Jaffray?" he yawned

"I had a bad dream." She admitted. Immediately Jerome was wide awake, and he turned so he was facing her directly, his eyes searching hers in the darkness

"What about?" he asked curiously. But she shook her head

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Jerome groaned inside. He was always so curious to how his girlfriend worked, and what she was thinking. What she feared, what made her happy. And a great way to be able to do that would be through her dreams, especially if she was having nightmares. Jerome had nightmares, all the time. About her leaving him, and about Rufus coming back. "You want me to take you to the garden?"

Mara nodded

**Lime Break**

The Garden. It was Jerome and Mara's place. Well, it had first been Jerome's. When he had first arrived at Anubis house he would play in the small back garden, that ended at the fence. But one day, when he was about six, he noticed one plank on the fence turned, and he walked through it.

Mara thought the garden was beautiful, long grass, up to her knees, silvery blue in colour. Large trees and dandelions every day throughout the year. Edible berries from the bushes, it was like something out of a fairy tale, and it made her feel calm.

Jerome was lying on the grass, and Mara lay slanted beside him, her head resting on his chest as she stroked his fingers up and down her arm. "Will you ever tell me what it's about?" he asked, prying slightly

"You don't want to know," Mara laughed to herself, and now Jerome really wanted to know.

"Oh come on, Mara! Please, you know how much I hate being kept in the dark like that." He sighed, turning his head, inhaling the sweet air. The air in the garden even seemed different to the rest of the world, lavender, and the sweet glaze of honey.

"You broke up with me," she sighed "For Nina,"

Jerome's eyebrows widened, but he felt himself smiling slightly. So he and Mara weren't so different after all. They both dreamed of the horror of the other one leaving them. "Silly Mara," he chuckled. He rolled himself over, so he was hovering above her, keeping himself propped up with his arms. "You're the only one for me." He pressed his nose to hers and Mara smiled

"Good. And you're the only one for me."

"I knew that already," Jerome winked at her. Mara laughed

"I want you to know that Jerome. I would never leave you for Mick. Certainly not Eddie." She shuddered visibly. Jerome arched an eye brow at her "It's just, Alfie told me about your bad dreams, when you wouldn't tell me, I figured I'd ask him."

Jerome seemed angry for a moment, before he laughed, realising it didn't matter, and that in fact, Alfie had done him a favour. "Clever," he noted. Pressing his lips to hers.

**Prompts!**


	18. Christmas Tree

**Hey! Prompted by 'theboyandthegirlwhowaited' I really like your prompts!**

**Christmas Tree**

**Beginning**

"I love you so much," Jerome whispered, as he kissed the nape of her neck from behind. Mara smiled, placing another glittery bauble on the tree. She cocked her head, examining it, another gold one she decided. She picked it out the box and placed it on the branch. It was only a mini Christmas tree that she was setting up in her room. "Jaffray, enough." He stopped her, turning her around, pressing her lips to hers. Mara smiled, and kissed him back for a moment, before turning around and adding tinsel to the tree. Jerome groaned

"Jerome, I have to do the tree-"

"Late," he finished for her. Smiling. "Please Mara?" Mara pursed her lips, thinking about it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Sorry, Jerome. Once I start something, I have to finish it."

Jerome rolled his eyes, picking up the fairy lights "I guess I should help then,"

**Line Break**

"There, isn't it beautiful?" Mara whispered, looking up at all the glowing lights and the star at the top of the tree.

"Beautiful," Jerome whispered, but of course, he was looking at her. Mara didn't notice his loving stare, only leaned into him further and sighed. Jerome kissed her head, and breathed in her scent. "I love you," he whispered to her. Mara turned up and kissed him under the jaw

"You know what my favourite thing about you is?" she whispered. Jerome waited eagerly, it always seemed to be him who spilt his guts for her, and she would never really talk all that much, wanting to hear him speak instead. "Your lips,"

Jerome's eyebrows raised his surprise. Sweet little Mara, liked his lips? He smiled. "Why?"

"You know," she shrugged "They can be soft and sweet, and gentle and kind," she smiled to herself, as if remembering "They can be angry, and hard. And they can be hot, and passionate."

"Are you talking about my lips, or the way I kiss you?"

"Very good question." Mara murmured, and Jerome laughed.

It was moments like this they would look back on and love. Not the fancy romantic dinners, or the expensive gifts and jewellery, just being wrapped up in each others arms, being content with each other.

**Review!**


	19. Double Date 2

**This was prompted by 'myaddictionanubis'**

**Double Date 2**

**Beginning**

It was the best time ever. The four of them. Going on a double date. They loved it, they all loved it, all the time. Amber and Alfie, with Jerome and Mara. The four had known each other since the very first day of Anubis, and they were all close.

"I'm just saying," Jerome laughed, taking a sip of his lemonade as they sat in the posh restaurant, on a white cloth covered table. "That it's a bit sparkly."

"I think you mean, fashionable." Amber corrected him, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Alfie nodded beside her

"She looks stunning,"

"She looks like a bloody Christmas tree!" Jerome laughed, shaking his head. He looked down when he felt someone whack his arm gently, Mara frowned up at him. "Sorry Amber," he sighed "You look splendid."

Amber smiled at him "Obviously."

Mara smiled, popping a hot carrot into her mouth and chewing slowly. "Alfie, what on earth are you doing?" Alfie looked up, he had been taking sugar out of his pocket.

"Adding some sugar," he shrugged "What?"

The three of them laughed in shock, before Jerome spoke up "To your hamburger. You're adding sugar to your hamburger?"

"You added ketchup to your pasta!" he accused, not seeing what was wrong. Amber touched his arm gently

"Aww! Don't you worry boo, you eat whatever you like," she cooed him, but the smile was still on her face.

It was the friendship, that they would always have. Always. Because it had been formed in a much simpler time, before Nina had arrived, and before the problems started. The four had been through so much together, it was almost natural.

Jerome wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, Mara leaned into him, eyes glimmering as Amber took the picture. "You two are so cute! Sorry Mara, I had to cut the bottom of your dress out, Jerome's too tall,"

Mara laughed, taking the camera from her "Don't worry, all our picture are like that. Thanks a lot, Jerome." She grinned, turning to him. Jerome rolled his eyes. Amber and Alfie stood beside each other, as Mara held the camera up "3,2-" just as she pressed down on the shutter Jerome bounded in front of the camera.

Alfie laughed, but Amber glared at him "Jerome!"

"What?" he shrugged, grinning as he and Alfie high-fived. Mara and Amber both looked at the picture of Jerome and they both sighed.

"You can't take a bad picture, can you?" Amber asked, Mara nodded along. Jerome grinned, popping a piece of lettuce into his mouth.

"It's a gift," he replied, shrugging with his mouth full. Alfie nodded

"He can't. Literally, I've tried and tried and tried. It's physically impossible." Alfie smiled, as Mara took the new picture of the couple, making sure Jerome was behind her. Amber took the camera and grinned as she saw how well the picture turned out.

"Jerome, I think I've dropped my phone, will you look under the chair?" Mara asked innocently, Jerome nodded, eating another piece of lettuce, and bending down, chewing. Mara snapped a picture of his face "Aha! I've got it! A bad picture of you." Amber nudged her happily, but Alfie stood beside Jerome, chuckling.

"But did you?" Jerome asked, arching an eye brow

Mara went back to the picture, and she and Amber gasped. He looked dashing, a half smile on his face, looking right at the camera. "How-"

"It's impossible," Jerome grinned, high fiving Alfie. "I'm gonna make a fortune."

**Line Break**

"Night guys," Mara and Jerome said in unison, Amber and Alfie whispered good night back, and both went up the stairs of Anubis. Mara and Jerome turned to each other

"We should go out with them more often," Mara smiled. Jerome nodded, wrapping a curl around his finger and tucking it behind her ear. Mara tip toed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her closer. Both of Jerome's arms wrapped around her. And for a few moments, they were completely lost in each other.

"It is 10 o'clock!"

**Ugh, not the best ending. And no real plot. But im sick. **


	20. Beach Day

**Hey! Prompted by 'LuvFiction Xxxx'**

**The beach**

**Beginning**

"Put a shirt on," Eddie grumbled, leaning back into the sand, letting the sun wash over him as he ran his hands through his spiky hair.

"Why?" Jerome laughed, "Jealous?"

"You of all people to have a six pack. How does that even work? You do like no sport, whatsoever. And…you eat more than Mick!"

Jerome nodded, smiling "Yes I do."

Eddie sighed, looking to the water "I always thought you hated the sun." he stated, shrugging "You never spend anytime soaking up that all important vitamin D." Jerome grinned, about to snap something back to the American, when Mara came up to him, smiling. She was dressed in a red floral two piece, a gift from Amber. "What up, Mara?" Eddie smiled, sitting up "Have you seen Patricia?" Mara shook her head and the tall boy grumbled, standing up and wandering away.

"Jaffray," Jerome grinned, patting the towel beside him "Where have you been? Not avoiding me have you?"

Mara rolled her eyes "Avoid you? Please. That's impossible. You're everywhere," she leaned forward and kissed him. "How about now?"

"No." Jerome sighed, shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I didn't realise you were so impatient, Jaffray."

"Please!" Mara whined.

Jerome looked at her for a moment "Do you really want to see it?" Mara nodded eagerly, and Jerome stood, taking her hand and leading her down the beach.

**Line Break**

"Oh wow," Mara breathed softly, it was a large opening in the rock, like a whole but it was filled with beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight sea shells. "Oh they're lovely. Jerome, how did you find this?"

Jerome shrugged, watching her "I like to explore,"

"I wonder how they got there," she marvelled, reaching out and stroking one "They're so beautiful,"

"Nothing compared to you," Jerome whispered, suddenly behind her, kissed her neck. Mara leaned back into him.

"Cheesy," she teased and she could feel him chuckle, a low rumble through his body. She liked making him smile, it lit up his face in a way that made him more beautiful then anything in the world, it fascinated her how someone like him could appear so content with someone like her. Suddenly his arms were up and there was something cold around her neck, she almost let out a shriek, when she realised that it was a necklace, he tied it softly for her, before spinning her around.

"There," he grinned. Mara smiled

"Thank you," she turned to look in a blue puddle in the sand and saw the necklace was made out of the beautiful sea shells "Jerome, you really never do cease to amaze me."

"You _finally _know how I feel about you," he grinned, pulling her to him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, wondering how on earth he managed to make her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

She could only hope, she made him feel like that too.

**Review!**

**x**


	21. Meet the Jaffray's

**You are all so kind, wishing me to get better. Seriously, I could not love you more! **

**Anyway, this was prompted by 'teamcullen4eva' and 'myaddictionanubis' and 'LizzyKat2' **

**You all have pretty similar minds guys…**

**Meet the Jaffray's**

**Beginning**

"Why don't I hire an actor, who will pretend to be me, and he'll meet your parents," Jerome suggested pleadingly.

"Or you could meet them," Mara nodded, brushing her hair

"Yeah….or you could tell them I'm terribly ill and can't see anyone, but I'd love to reschedule this for some other time?"

"Or you could meet them," Mara repeated

"Mmhm, I hear that." Jerome nodded "But how about, we cancel on them, and say that they can't come over due to severe snow warnings-"

"Jerome-"

"-No, okay, fine, where do we get all the snow? How about a flood? We could get the fire hose-"

"Jerome-"

"And totally drench this place, or better yet buy a-"

"Jerome-"

"Giant turkey which Alfie could eat, he could catch a bug, we all catch a bug, and they can't come over, or they'll be sick. So, I think we should go for that plan, how about it Mara?" he looked up at her, and Mara rolled her eyes

"Is this you nervous?" she whispered, placing her hands on his chest as he looked down at her "You need to relax. They're not expecting much of you."

"What if I fail to meet even those requirements?"

"You won't." she promised, tiptoeing and kissing him softly "Now come on, the Taxi's gonna be here any minute."

Jerome watched her walk out of his room and he sighed. This was it. Now or never.

He decided to follow her.

**Line Break**

"So Jerome, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mr Jaffray asked him as they sat around the table. Jerome swallowed, and turned to look down at Mara, who smiled at him, seeming perfectly at ease.

"Well Sir…I really haven't given it that much thought."

Mr Jaffray frowned "So do you have any idea what you'd like to do at University?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about _not _going to University, probably just starting work experience somewhere," Jerome admitted, wincing at Mr Jaffray's expression of pure horror.

"_No university?" _he all but screamed "But, how will you get any qualifications? A degree-"

"Calm down, Frank," Mrs Jaffray, tutted at her husband, gaining Jerome's attention "Don't worry dear, he's just a little over protective. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself now?"

"Uh…" Jerome blew air our through his cheeks "I'm in a swimming club, I play the piano, that sort of thing?" he asked nervously

"Oh Mara!" Mrs Jaffray gushed "You never told me he played the piano! How wonderful!"

"Yeah," Mara smiled "Jerome has a lot of talents," she nudged him happily, and Jerome let out a sigh of relief.

"So, when will we get to meet your parents, Jerome?" Mr Jaffray asked, and Jerome stiffened, as did Mara. The table fell silent. Mara swallowed, eyes flickering to Jerome, wondering if she should speak, or if he was about to say something. He looked sad, and hollow, staring at his plate, cheeks burning, with anger, shame, and something she couldn't quite place. She cleared her throat

"I think we may have stumbled into a dangerous topic here, Dad," Mara smiled at her father, who nodded apologetically, wondering what had happened to this poor boys parents.

"Were they in some kind of accident?"

"No, D-" Mara began, but she was cut off

"No." Jerome stated, shaking his head "They're both fine. My father…is in prison. And my mother is who knows where, with some strange man, getting drunk every night and forgetting everything's she's left behind. Not that she cares though, it's not as if she ever loved us enough to remember. And the moments she does remember us are pure hell, she'd do anything to make our lives a living misery, including blocking all contact from our dad. The only person who actually wants to see us happy."

"Oh." Mrs Jaffray coughed awkwardly, before setting a warm smile on her face "Jerome dear, just know that we'll always be here for you, from now on, you're a part of this family,"

Jerome swallowed, looking her in the eyes, glistening with hope, "Really?"

"Of course," her and Mara cried in unison.

"There will always be a place for you," Mara whispered.

Jerome's mind was racing, his heart thumping, feeling something he had never felt before in his entire life.

_Warmth. _

**Review!**

**x**


	22. Diamonds

**Hey! Prompted by: 'LuvFiction Xxxx' she is full of fabulous ideas! I tweaked the ending, that okay?**

**Diamonds**

**Beginning**

"Stop," Mara whispered as Jerome kissed down her neck

"Why?" he moaned into her, pulling away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Mara smiled at him, "I just like to see your face." Jerome grinned, how peculiar.

"My face?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah," Mara nodded, she raised one hand up, and let her finger trail down one side of his face, past his strong jaw line, she let her finger run down past his lips. She raised both her hands to run slowly through his impeccably soft and perfect hair, his eyes fell shut, as he kept still. She tangled her hands in his hair, before slamming her lips onto his, with such passion that he almost stumbled backwards into the window.

They pulled away panting, before Jerome grinned at her "I did something for you," he whispered, kissing her nose. Mara frowned

"Oh no…what?"

"I named a star after you,"

"What?" Mara asked, now genuinely confused. Jerome produced a piece of paper from behind him, as if by magic, and handed it to her. Mara strained to read the writing in the darkness of the apartment living room, but she could make it out. "You named a star after me?" she whispered, shocked, touched.

"Yeah," Jerome led her over to the telescope and she looked through it, and of course it was already positioned perfectly.

"That's my star," she whispered. Jerome nodded, before placing his hands on her shoulders and standing her opposite him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What? Is it that we shouldn't have let Amber and Alfie stay the night? They have to! Their apartment is being cleaned-"

Jerome laughed, shaking his head "No no," he whispered, "This." He took Mara's hand in his own, and bent down onto one knee, looking up at her. Mara's gasped in shock. Her free hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth. "Mara Jaffray," he whispered, producing the blue velvet box "Would you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" he popped the lid, and there lay a simple golden ring with a small diamond. Mara let out a small whimper. Jerome smiled sadly "I know it's not as big as it should be, but I'm hoping the massive diamond out there-" he pointed to the sky, at her star, and suddenly it all made sense "-will make up for it?"

"Jerome…" she whispered "It's perfect,"

Jerome flashed a smile, and it spread across his whole face "So that's a yes, isn't it?"

"Of course it's a yes!" Mara cried, tears in her eyes as Jerome slid the ring onto her finger. Mara let the tears flow, tears of absolute and utter joy, Jerome wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much," she whispered, burying her head into his chest "So much,"

Jerome let out a relieved chuckle "I know you do, Mrs Clarke." Mara smiled. Jerome kissed the top of her head, and then lay his cheek against it, looking to the door, to spot Alfie standing there silently, a grin on his face, he stuck his thumb up, an old sign they'd had in Anubis.

Jerome gave him a thumbs up back. Alfie air high-fived him, before smiling, and looking at both of them, and turning to head back upstairs to give them their privacy. Jerome hugged the small girl tightly.

Thumbs up.

Thumbs up indeed.

**Review?**

**X**


	23. Hats

**Hey! Prompted by 'stuckbeingrachel' I am just honoured you read my stories, yours are so fantastic!**

**Hats**

**Enjoy**

"Um…" Eddie and Mara walked in together and their reaction was the same. For on the sofa, sat Amber and Jerome, talking. Well, it looked like Amber was talking and Jerome was trying very hard not to appear rude and snap a nasty comment.

Jerome turned when he saw them and grinned in relief, they could save him from Amber.

"Jerome," Mara asked softly, moving to sit on the arm chair beside them "Um…pardon me for asking…but what do you have on your head?"

Jerome frowned, before remembering that he did in fact have something on his head "It's a hat, Mara dear. Come on, you're smarter than that,"

Eddie rolled his eyes and sat on the table "She gets that stupid, she means _why on earth are you wearing it?"_

Now Amber sighed and looked up from her magazine "Hats are back." She stated. Mara and Eddie turned to look at each other confusion.

"Hats are back?" Mara repeated, unsure.

"Hats were never in." Eddie laughed, he leaned over and plucked it off Jerome's head "Trust me, Jerry. I'm doing you a favour," he tossed it away, only to be greeted with an-

"OW!" Alfie cried as the hat was thrown at him. He then looked down and realised what it was, a smile spread across his face "Cool a hat!" he put it on and posed, the four of them laughed.

"Yes yes, Alf. You look great, now hand it over," Jerome held his hand out, Alfie pouted and Amber grinned at his 'adorableness' Alfie threw it back, but as it sailed through the air, Mara caught it. Eddie and Jerome raised their eyebrows, surprised she had managed to catch it at all. She wasn't known for her hand eye coordination.

"Sorry, Jerome." Mara smiled slightly "But I prefer you, without the hat."

Eddie nodded laughing.

Jerome sighed "But hats are back," he turned to Amber for backup, who nodded along beside him.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Nina?" Fabian asked walking in. Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Jerome and Mara froze when they saw him. On his brown hair, on the top of Fabian's head, was a hat. Identical to the one Mara was holding.

Jerome groaned, standing up and snatching the hat from Mara's hand "You're always right Jaffray," he sighed, ruffling her hair and almost smiling at her blush. She followed him out of the room

"Fabian!" Amber cried in outrage "Now hats are definitely _not_ back!" she huffed and she and Alfie walked out.

"Um…what did I do?" Fabian asked, looking at his roommate. Eddie shrugged

"I don't know. But I think you may wanna remove that hat,"

Fabian frowned, pulling it off and looking at it "Why? It was a birthday gift from Patricia?"

Eddie laughed , shaking his head and clutching his sides "That girl…she's too good," and he walked out laughing. Searching to find his read headed girlfriend.

Fabian stood in the middle of the living room.

Completely baffled.

**Review Prompts!**

**x**


	24. In the rain

**Hey! Been a while guys, anyway, this one was prompted by 'TheMysteriousRobyn' and her twin sister! How awesome is that? Anyway:**

**In the rain**

**Enjoy!**

"Come along, Jaffray," Jerome grinned, walking into the living room. Mara looked up at him from her book and frowned.

"Where?"

"Oh, just for a walk," he smiled, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking at her through his fringe. Mara frowned again, and she looked at him. He was dressed in a purple shirt and darker purple tie in dark blue jeans. And then she looked to the windows, where the rain was pouring heavily. She pointed to the window, giving her excuse wordlessly "Oh come on," Jerome rolled his eyes, walking towards her and taking the book out of her hand and placing it on the side. He took her hands in his "It's just a little rain."

Mara laughed "Just a little rain? Jerome, we'll get soaked!" but she let him drag her into the main hall.

"Don't worry m'lady, I have an umbrella," he produced the large blue umbrella and led them out of the door. He opened it immediately, and neither of them got wet, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, and the two walked down the path of Anubis House. The rain falling nosily around them.

"Jerome, where are we going?"

Jerome smiled at her, and tapped his nose.

"Always the mystery," she sighed to herself as he led them up a smaller winding path, into the woods. "Oh my god, now we're gonna get lost in the woods in the rain." Mara whispered, looking around nervously.

Jerome chuckled lightly "Relax, Jaffray. You've got me, I'll protect you,"

Mara leaned in closer to him, his hand warm on her waist. As they walked into a clearing, a large willow tree stood in the middle, its long branches covered with deep blue leaves that hung down to the ground. Creating a curtain around it. Jerome led her through the tree, and dropped the umbrella. It was completely dry, the tree protected them. And there, in the middle, was a candlelight dinner.

The table was covered in a white cloth, two chairs prepared, the food hot, and two candles in the middle. They sat down and Mara couldn't help but a smile "You really are a romantic softie aren't you?" she teased, taking a sip of hot chocolate. Jerome rolled his eyes

"We haven't had a candlelit dinner before, I thought, why not?"

"You spoil me," she sighed "You didn't have to do this," she shook her head "I love you without all these fancy ideas and gifts, and gestures. You don't need to impress me anymore, Jerome. I love you,"

"I enjoy spoiling you," he whispered, taking her hand and leading them out of the willow tree. The rain soaked them almost immediately.

"Jerome!" Mara cried, she looked up at him, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Mara had heard about it, heard Amber go on and on about it, read about it, seen it on movies and tv shows. But she never thought she would actually do it. She was kissing Jerome Clarke, in the rain. And it was more than perfect.

The strange thing was, the rain didn't make a difference.

Every kiss with him was like that.

He pulled away from her, placing on hand on her waist, intwining the other with hers "If I may have this dance?"

"But of course," she giggled, and the two of them spun in the grass and the rain. Their clothes soaked, their hair drenched, their shoes muddy, but it didn't matter. Jerome raised his hand to brush a stray piece of hair from her face. And he became sombre.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Mara blushed

"You're pretty dashing yourself," she said quietly, leaning onto her tiptoes, to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and wished she could stay like this forever.

**Review?**

**x**


	25. Movie Night

**I would like to thank 'TheMysteriousRobyn' and her twin sister once again!**

**Move night!**

**Enjoy!**

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed at the top of her voice, Mara winced at the sound, and Jerome and Alfie burst out laughing. "You have to turn this off, right now!"

Jerome laughed loudly, the four of them were sat on the sofa, watching a movie. "Oh come on Amber, a little zombie horror never hurt anyone, look at Mara over here, she's not scared," the three of them turned to Mara who was watching the tv screen very carefully. "Mara?" Jerome nudged her gently to snap her out of it.

"Oh, right." Mara smiled at them "I was just making notes for drama, about how they portray atmosphere." She held up her notebook and Alfie groaned. He turned to Jerome

"Your girlfriend, was making notes, on a horror movie." He stated "There's something wrong with her!"

Jerome wrapped his arm around Mara, who was still scribbling away "At least my girlfriend can watch the movie. Look at Amber over there, she looks like she's about to burst into tears,"

Alfie wrapped his arm around her "She is not. Are you Ambs?"

"Oh my god…she went into the shed! She went into the shed Alfie!" she gripped his shirt, screaming loudly "Do you know what happens when they go into the shed?!"

Alfie sighed, letting her lean into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well at least I get to comfort my girlfriend," he grinned triumphantly. Jerome turned to Mara who was watching the movie, frowning and thinking hard.

"Jaffray," Jerome sang lightly into her ear "You have seven pages of notes, and we're not even half way through the movie, come on, relax,"

Mara turned to him and smiled "Aw, Jerome, you really think seven is enough?" she laughed lightly to herself "Don't be silly,"

"But I'm missing you," Jerome whined quietly. Mara turned, and pressed her lips to his, and their lips moved together for a few moments, when Mara pulled away

"I'm almost done,"

Jerome stayed partially frozen, his mind dazed, heart giddy. Man, he loved it when she kissed him, he collapsed back onto the sofa. "t-that's fine," he managed.

When suddenly something hit the side of his face. He turned to see Alfie laughing, holding a bowl of popcorn. Jerome leaned forward, picking up the second bowl, and throwing it back at him, and then it started.

Amber tipped half the bowl over Jerome's head, and Jerome threw a handful at Amber, when Alfie chucked some at Jerome who ducked…and hit Mara. Mara's mouth widened in shock. When she stood up, and Jerome thought for one heart stopping moment that she would leave, but she picked up some popcorn and chucked it at Alfie.

Their loud laughter attracted the rest of the Anubis House students, who all joined in. Jerome and Mara hid under the table, Mara smiled at him

"You got a little…popcorn in your hair," she reached forward and plucked it out. Jerome grinned

"You've got a little, on your lips," and he leaned forward, kissing her softly, their friends laughter echoing around them as they heard Alfie tripping over.

Jerome leaned forward for another kiss when someone dragged him out from under the table by his ankle and dropped a whole bowl of popcorn onto his face. "I'll get you for that Sweetie Junior!" Jerome cried, scrambling up and racing after him. Mara smiled, managing to reach up and grab her notebook during the fight, and whilst under the cover of the table she took out her pen.

_Romance always adds to a good horror movie_

**Review?**

**x**


	26. Birthday

**Hey! Thank you 'TheMysteriousRobyn' you are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

"Morning Mara," Joy grinned, Mara frowned, yawning as she opened her eyes to see Joy holding a small platter "Happy Birthday," she squealed quietly. Mara smiled, sitting up

"Oh Joy! You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble-"

"Trouble?" Joy laughed "Mara, last year, for my birthday you bought me tickets to see Olly Murs, live in concert. You deserve breakfast in bed," she set it down on Mara's lap, and Mara looked down to see all her favourites. It was the proper English breakfast. Cooked to perfection.

"Thank you," Mara laughed lightly, giving her a hug

"Eat up, but quietly, couldn't wake Patricia up, you know her,"

**Line Break**

"Happy Birthday Mara," Fabian laughed, hugging her as she came down the steps "Are you upset? Having your birthday on a Monday?"

"Why would I be upset?" she asked eyes sparkling. Fabian laughed, shaking his head.

"Only you," he sighed, handing her a small box, wrapped with red paper "It's only something small, I hope you like it,"

"Oh Fabian!" she laughed, hugging him "You didn't have to get me anything,"

"Yeah, well, remember last year when you bought me the first edition to 'Of Mice and Men'? Well…I think I owe you this much," he watched her open it, very neatly, as she wanted to preserve the wrapping paper. Then she opened the box, to see a black bracelet made from shells. "It's…it's from Mick and I, it's from Australia," he looked down at the bracelet sadly. Mick had been one of his best friends, the only other boy who talked to him…for no other reason than to talk to him. Even though he had been an athlete, he had spent time with him.

Mara's eyes watered slightly, Mick had remembered her birthday? She hugged Fabian again "Thank you, so much,"

He hugged her back tightly "I thought you'd like it,"

**Line Break**

"Do you absolutely positively love it like there's no tomorrow?" Alfie asked eagerly, bouncing up and down beside Mara as they walked down the hallway. Mara laughed again, looking down at the present.

"Alfie…it's a game boy, I think…you want this more than I do," she handed it over to him

"Really? WOOO! Mara you're the best!" Alfie ran off, and Mara rolled her eyes, laughing as she walked into the drama studio. Where she froze.

"Surprise!" everyone called out, jumping. Mara jumped in shock and her hands rose to cover her mouth. The stage was covered in presents, the whole stage, Mara had never seen more presents in her life…apart from Amber's 13th birthday…Jerome stepped forward and she smiled, of course it had been him

"Jerome!" she cried, as he leaned down and hugged her "Where did all those presents come from?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Me, Amber and you parents mostly," he laughed.

"There have to be over one hundred!"

"I went overboard," he chuckled "Don't you like it?"

Mara swayed slightly with the shock, leaning into him "It's amazing,"

"I knew she'd like it!" Amber squealed at the top of her voice, everyone cheered, and she hugged Jerome again.

"It's amazing," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. Jerome pulled away reluctantly "How did you manage all this?"

"Late nights and early mornings," he grinned, twining his fingers with hers as they looked at everyone who was now dancing to the music Eddie had turned on "I also called in a few favours,"

Mara rolled her eyes "My boyfriend, always the mystery,"

"Boyfriend," Jerome murmured under his breath, his face serious, "Boyfriend," he tested it again, before turning to look down at her "Yes, that'll do…for now, Jaffray."

A blush rose to Mara's cheeks as he dragged her towards the other students to dance.

**Review?**

**x**


	27. Vampire

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Wow…" Mara whispered, she shook her head, hair swishing softly against her face. It looked so beautiful. Jerome had set it all up, a Halloween candle light dinner, only Jerome, she thought to herself, smiling. She was dressed up like a witch, with a short black dress and orange striped tights, one orange strip in her hair, which Patricia had gladly lent her. "Jerome…"

Jerome stood in front of her, a smile on his face. Everything had been done perfectly. And of course, he was a vampire. What else? The long silk cloak and red waist coast, two fake fangs amongst his real teeth, resting softly on his lower lip. "Happy Halloween," he whispered, Mara shook her head, sitting down, and he sat opposite her swiftly. "You look….beautiful," he whispered, shaking his head. Mara laughed lightly, admiring him, his hair slicked back, eyes glistening.

"You look pretty amazing too, Jerome," she teased, cocking her head slightly "You didn't have to do all this, they're having a party in the main s-"

"I know," Jerome waved her off, placing a spider cupcake on her plate "I didn't want to be around those people, I wanted to be around you,"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mara said, taking a nibble, it was nice, chocolate. And isn't that what Halloween was all about? She smiled to herself, Mick would never have done this for her, and even though she wondered what on earth she was doing in Australia right now, it didn't make her sad, because she was happy with "Jerome?" she asked frowning, he was pulling at his cloak collar slightly, taking in deep subtle breaths "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, as if he were commanding himself to be alright. Mara frowned

"Maybe you should remove your cloak," she stood up, walking around the table towards him, but as soon as she laid a hand on his shoulder, he pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. Mara's eyes widened as she jumped back shock. And she tried to not to look hurt. She stepped back again, so that she was near to the door, so that if he didn't want her hear anymore, she could leave. She had learnt during the course of their relationship, that if Jerome didn't want to talk, then he really didn't want to talk. Jerome had turned away from her, so she couldn't see him. But he turned around, a smile on his face "Sorry, Mara," he said sincerely. He stepped towards her, but something about him made her step back. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. His eyes…seemed different, they were glowing? And the fangs in his mouth looked….sharper? Mara shook her head, no way….she was tired. Had to be. "I have a really bad head ache, you know me, late nights with Alfie, planning pranks," he laughed slightly, running his hand back through his hair.

Mara nodded, finally trusting herself to speak "…Okay," she nodded "Um, why don't you sit down? I'll go…get us some juice?"

Jerome smiled slightly, a half smile…a knowing smile. "Why?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm at the edge of his tone "I have juice,"

"Did I say juice?" Mara lied through her teeth, hand itching up towards the door handle "I meant…spoons,"

"They're _cupcakes_, Mara."

"I mean-"

"Why don't I save you the misery?" he sighed, cocking his head so that his eyes seemed to go right through her. He looked incredibly sexy in that moment…and dangerous. Mara…didn't know whether she wanted to run or…or what though? That was the problem! "I have everything we need for the night, so why don't you sit down?"

"I need the bathroom!" Mara cried loudly. Jerome rolled his eyes, as she turned around, opening the door. He placed his hand flat on the door, pushing it back, so it closed. Mara turned looking up at him. "What are you doing?" Jerome said nothing, hand trailing down the door, and he turned the lock, pulling out the key, and placing it in his trouser pocket.

Jerome caged his arms around her, and he looked down "Mara, someone might say that you were trying to avoid me? Your _boyfriend,"_

"No," Mara swallowed bravely, looking up at him. Jerome stared back down at her, unconvinced. He leaned down, his nose touching hers, and Mara relaxed. Okay, this was more Jerome like. This she was familiar with. She leaned up and kissed him softly, Jerome raised his eye brows slightly, and immediately deepened the kiss, pushing her back into the door, forcing her mouth open.

Mara winced slightly, at the feel of his fangs, but she didn't push away. He placed his hands on her hips, keeping her still. Mara's hands clung to his shoulders, just like they always did, as he left her lips, leaving her breathless. He trailed down her neck, pushing her strap of her dress to the right slightly, so that he could clearly see her collar bone.

"Sorry, Jaffray," he whispered. Mara had been about to ask for what, but suddenly Jerome's fangs seemed to have pierced her skin, and a weird numbing effect spread across her body. It only barely seemed to register…Jerome was a vampire. She wanted to laugh, all the times she had mocked Amber for reading that Twilight nonsense…the girl had been a genius.

After what seemed a life time, Jerome pulled away, a crazed look in his eyes, hair slightly mussed, but no sign of what he had done. Mara stared at him in horror, her hand reaching up gently to touch her neck. She pulled it down, and saw it…blood, she hadn't imagined it.

"What was that?" she whispered quietly. Jerome stared at her darkly, but his face was serious, etched with a certain sadness…not the sadness of when he found out who his dad was, not the sadness when Mick came back, not the sadness when Poppy got injured…it was a completely different type of sadness

"You're clever, Jaffray," he shook his head slightly, keeping his distance from her "Surely you've figured it out,"

"B-but…that's impossible, vampires don't exist,"

"Yeah, tell that to my fangs,"

"But…you've never had them before! This doesn't make sense!-"

"Let me explain then," Jerome sighed. But Mara was having a panic attack.

"Explain? You think you can just explain and then everything will be…explained? Don't be crazy! This isn't real! Is this a prank? Is this a prank by you and Alfie? That's sick! I don't like jokes like that Jerome! I've told you before!" she stormed over to the door, bashing on it with her fists "Let me out!" she screamed. Jerome was pulling her away from the door, shaking his head.

"We can't have you doing that, thank you," he sighed, placing her on the bed. He crouched in front of her, looking up. "What did I go as for Halloween last year?" he asked her. Mara just stared down at him in shock, staring at his fangs, then his eyes, then his fangs again. "Jaffray?" he placed his pale hands on either side of her face "Focus, what did I go as for Halloween last year?"

Mara thought about, before answering confidently "Um…a vampire,"

"And the year before?"

"A….vampire…"

"And the year before?"

"You were a….vampire," she raised his eye brows, realising. "So you're telling me," she licked her lips, as if this whole thing was crazy "That you're a vampire, only on Halloween?"

"That's when the fangs come out, and every year, I've managed to control myself…but you smell, delicious," he looked at her seriously. Mara blushed

"Thanks, it's Amber's though, you should be saying that to he-"

"Not, perfume, Mara. You're scent," he took a deep breath in, and again, his fangs got sharper right before her. "See? Hard to control?" He removed his hands, moving to sit on the bed beside her, happy that she didn't scream and runaway.

Mara paused… "So…is it like in all those books? You don't age, can't go out in the sun…super speed-"

"No," he shook his head "I need blood once a year, and this year…thanks," he grinned sheepishly. And Mara realised…the fangs suited him. "I can be out in the sun, but not for too long, otherwise I start to burn up. I look…awesome," he shrugged "Naturally,"

"Feed every year?" Mara whispered to herself "So who have you been feeding off?"

"Hmm? Oh, Alfie,"

"You _bite_ Alfie?" she asked in disbelief

"No no no!" he shook his head, laughing slightly "Alfie cuts his finger," he sighed "He's a good mate,"

"Yeah," Mara nodded, wondering if she would be able to do that for someone…or if she would ever have the guts to ask someone to do it for her. "Well," she sighed, she stood up, smoothing down her costume. She pressed her hand against her neck, but no blood came. She frowned, looking into their mirror…not even a scar. "Wow…" she stayed looking at her reflection. Jerome came and stood behind her, arms wrapping around the front of her waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, meeting her eyes through the glass "I…I should have guessed I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I was stupid, I'm sorry."

Mara looked at him, and her eyes kept drifting down to his fangs…he actually was…. "But how? Your dad's not, your sisters not-"

"My mum is," he whispered to her. Mara turned, looking up at him in shock. "My mum is, that's why she's not around anymore. She was afraid…"

"But…" Mara was still confused "How come Poppy isn't?"

"First born," Jerome shrugged. He looked down at her "You realise, that if we tried to have a kid, they would be a vampire,"

Mara whacked him on the arm "Jerome! We're in school! Don't talk about having kids!" but she smiled, happy that he was in fact thinking about it. And so what if their first born was a vamp- No. Stop. She didn't even know if they would last the rest of the year, so how could she count on the rest of her life?

"Alright," Jerome grinned, flashing his fangs. And the two of them kissed, once more.

**Really weird and off topic and very….fantasy like, but it's Monday tomorrow, that's obviously messing with my brain….**

**x**


	28. Stuck on a bus

**Inspired by Rebecca's journey home, she's awesomely hilarious, and a brilliant writer, with an awesome fringe, and lovely singing voice. **

**Enjoy!**

Mara Jaffray sighed, and her breath fogged up the window. She wiped it away with her sleeve, only to sigh again. She was bored, she was beyond bored. She was out of her mind bored. She had been on the bus for an hour. An _hour. _The trip home should have taken fifteen minutes, but there was snow everywhere, and the normal road was closed, so the bus was going the long way round. Which would be half an hour normally, only that everyone in the entire world had decided to take their care today! She took out her phone, only to find the battery was down. She took out her ipod, only to realise she had left her ear phones at home. She looks in her bag for a book, but no, for the first time in record history, Mara Jaffray did not have her reliable books with her. She tapped her foot against the floor, her legs ached. She didn't have a seat, no, it was far too crowded for that. Traffic.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to look up, to see a gorgeous blond boy looking down at her "Would you like my seat?" he gestured to the seat he had just vacated, and several other weary passengers were eying. Mara's eyes widened slightly, as she brushed some hair from her eye

"U-Um…yes, thanks, if you're sure you don't mind?" she responded quietly. He flashed her a smile and she was sure her heart stopped beating. He nodded, and she sat down, a massive feeling of relaxation. He leaned against the side of the bus, as it crawled forward.

"I'm Jerome," he said. Mara wringed her hands together, and she bit her lip.

"Hi,"

He chuckled lightly "So you're not going to tell me your name?" his face was flawless, and his hair was amazing. He looked out of place in a grimy old bus. He looked like someone who should be on a red carpet. Cameras on his all the time.

"I'm Mara,"

"Mara?" he asked, arching an eyebrow "Unusual name." she was about to respond, but he kept talking "And what is a lovely lady like yourself doing on such a crowded bus?" he was dressed perfectly, expensively, and Mara realised he must be doing well. What was he? A doctor, a programmer? A model? He was wearing a purple shirt, with a loose, skinny, dark purple tie, the top few buttons undone, expensive, designer trousers, and glowing black shoes. Mara felt uncomfortable in her jeans and jumper.

"I'm coming home from visiting a friend,"

"A boyfriend?" he pressed, and Mara's eyes widened slightly as she realised…was this model actually _flirting _with her? But why? Why on earth would he do that? She was pretty, but he was way out of her league. Mara may have been almost blind to the social ladder of the world, but she did understand one thing, Jerome was way out of her league.

"No," she said quietly. His lips pressed together in unconcealed delight. He bent onto one knee, tying his shoe lace as the bus came to another stop. He was very close to Mara, if she leaned down, and his face turned upwards they co- She was being ridiculous. "D-do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Jerome looked up at her and she leaned back, blushing, he ignored it "No, never found the right one," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth thoughtfully as he tied to knot.

"Oh," Mara whispered "You will, one day, don't worry,"

"I know." Jerome grinned "7 billion people out there? Someone will want to marry me," he pulled out his phone, a touch screen, expensive, again. "Can I have your number, maybe?" Mara's eyes almost popped out of her head and she stood, just as the bus moved, so she wobbled and fell onto him. He caught her waist, and her face was mere centimetres from his. His breath fanned over, cooling her skin "Are you alright?"

"I-I…I…"

Jerome helped her back onto the seat, not standing up, but remaining crouched on the floor "You don't want to give me your number?" he asked, frowning. Mara shook her head and he smiled, she couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Here," she turned her phone, the number written on the screen, he typed it in quickly. Double checking it afterwards.

"Now for a picture," he lifted it up but Mara shook her head

"No way! I look terrible in photo's! Plus, I don't even know you!" but even after saying that, she smiled for the camera, and the click went off. He watched the screen for a moment "How does it look?" she asked, wincing.

"Beautiful." He whispered, eyes flickering up to meet hers, such a deep intense shade of blue she was sure she was seeing things. He leaned forward, and she couldn't help her eyes from shutting, as she too leaned towards him.

"Number 19 Stop!" cried the bus driver. Mara leapt up, Jerome stood quickly.

"This is my stop," she whispered. Jerome smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Go," he watched Mara struggled through the crowd of people, and out into the cold air, her hair blew about frantically as she tugged her coat tighter around her. Still beautiful. She waited as the bus started to move, her eyes locking with Jerome, as she gave a small wave. And she could have sworn he mouthed a word.

_Beautiful._

Mara shook her head, heading home as the snow began to fall. She was crazy, she was seeing things. But she couldn't help but smile at the thought that he might text her soon. Even the smallest possibility filled her with joy.

**Line Break**

"You're doing English?" Jerome asked, watching the small girl in front of him. She nodded, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"What about you? Or are you an apprentice…I mean, you must have money right?" she guessed. Jerome chuckled, taking a sip of coffee.

"I do alright," he shrugged. But then he spotted Mara's arched eyebrow and grinned "Alright, my great uncle left me a lot."

"Lucky you,"

"Now let's stop talking about financial status." He closed their conversation, reached to touch her hand gently over the table "Let's talk about…"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Mara blurted out before she could stop herself. Jerome couldn't help but smile.

"Why, beautiful? Do you?"

"I asked you first," she whispered, blushing. Jerome became serious, and he leaned over the table towards her. She inhaled his scent, like nothing she had ever smelt before, intoxicating.

"I do in fact believe in love a-" he was cut off when Mara pressed her lips to his. It was short, but sweet, and it left him tingling. She pulled black, blushing harder.

"Sorry, I just had to see," Mara explain with a smile. Jerome sat there dazed, blank for a moment, swaying slightly. "Jerome?" she asked again.

"Y-yeah," he asked, voice high pitched. Mara laughed, pushing his coffee towards him.

"Drink up, Romeo."

"Romeo?" Jerome arched an eyebrow, recovering from the wonderfulness and leaning in for another kiss, which she gave him gladly "Why not make our own love story?"

"Preferably with a happy ending,"

Jerome nodded, thanking the lord that there had been no taxi's available. And he pressed his thin pink lips, to Mara's.

**Review?**

**x**


	29. Betting Games

**As you can probably tell I've been trying to update all my stories!**

**Enjoy!**

"But I thought you were this, cool, super confident American bad boy?" Jerome grinned, taking a sip of his cold drink. Eddie rolled his eyes at his British friend, scanning the crowded bar.

"Fine, if you think you're so cool, I dare you to go up to one of the girls and ask her to dance," Eddie finished his drink, placing the glass on the waitresses tray, she smiled flirtatiously at him, but he completely ignored her. Jerome wiped his mouth

"Dare me? What are you? Five?"

"Okay, how about a bet? You get one of the girls to go home with you tonight, I give you….$50?"

"Jeez Sweetie, you've lived in London for eight years now, it's _pounds _not dollars, _pounds,"_

"Yeah yeah," Eddie waved him off "£50 then, go on," he nodded towards a big group of girls. Jerome's eyes widened slightly, and he wished Alfie were here. But his dark friend was at his parent's house, for what he couldn't remember. Jerome swallowed, he didn't like big clusters of girls, they almost made him feel nervous. Then he remembered who was standing beside him, and he wasn't about to lose himself now.

"Deal," he grinned, setting down his drink, and sauntering over to the dance floor. He headed over to a smaller cluster of friends, all beautiful women about his age. He tapped the one with red hair on the shoulder. The three of them turned around "Hi," he smiled charmingly at her, and that normally worked. He was a handsome young man, dressed in expensive, yet not flashy clothing, with great hair, and wonderful eyes, and a good height The red haired girl glared at him

"What do you want?" she snarled. Jerome raised his hands in defence

"Easy!" he called, laughing "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance-"

"Sorry," the brunette cut him off, and she sounded sincere "We're in the middle of some-"

"You're American?" his face lit up and he clapped his hands together "Oh that's brilliant," he laughed "Listen, I've got a friend, Eddie," he turned, angling himself and pointing to Eddie who was stuffing his face with crisps. "Usually a little more charming than that," he brushed off "Can I introduce you-"

"It's my bachelorette party," the American finished. Jerome's eyes widened in understanding

"Oh right! Sorry to intrud-" he was cut off when the brunettes phone went off, she picked it up and pressed it hard to her ear

"It's Fabian!" she smiled at the other two, and they nodded encouragingly "I'm gonna go," she pointed to the bathroom so she could speak to her fiancé in private.

"She seems nice," Jerome nodded at the two girls. The red haired sighed

"Listen slimeball. We're not interested, can you turn around and walk away? We're not interested in the bet you made."

Jerome couldn't contain his smile, he tapped her nose "Come to think of it, _you_ would be perfect for my friend Eddie."

"Him?" Patricia arched an eyebrow at the guy stuffing his face "I don't think so-"

"Scared?" Jerome teased. Patricia glared at him, she didn't even know this strangers name, but she pushed past him and headed across the bar to this so called 'Eddie' person. Jerome chuckled again, sliding one hand into his pocket.

"Don't mind Patricia," came a voice, it was the last girl, he barely looked at her

"She seems fun," he grinned. "I'm Jerome by the way," he watched at Patricia and Eddie immediately started some…friendly banter.

"Mara Jaffray," said the small girl.

"Yeah, that's great," he dismissed her, "Listen, I'm gonna go over there, stop them from ripping each other apar-" he turned to say good bye to Mara, and froze when he saw her. She was beautiful. Long wavy black hair, lovely tanned skin, sparkling deep brown eyes, a gorgeous dress that hugged her body perfectly. "Woah…" he whispered. Mara smiled at him

"That's fine, see you around," she waved. Jerome stood frozen where he was.

"You're stunning." He whispered truthfully, and he couldn't help but hear his heart flutter at the immediate blush that covered her cheeks. He raised his pale hand to stroke her cheek softly. "Sorry…I'm not normally this…shell shocked," he looked over her over again "Wow," he gave a shaky laugh "I'm surprised this isn't your bachelorette party,"

Mara gave a soft laugh "No way, I haven't found my special someone," she turned to look out over the crowd

"I think I might have," Jerome whispered under his breath, standing closer beside her "Listen, can I have your number maybe, Mara?"

Mara pursed her lips and shook her head. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation "Listen Jerome, you seem really nice, and funny, and cool," she smiled kindly "But you're obviously the type of guy that judges a girl by her looks,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you were completely ignoring me before you saw me." She stated simply, shrugging "It's alright,"

Jerome rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry,"

"We can be friends though, I need someone around to make me laugh," she pulled a piece of paper from her purse, and scribbled down her number in neat handwriting "Here, give me a call, we can meet up sometime,"

"Sure," Jerome whispered, dazed, watching her walk into the bathroom after her friend.

**Line Break**

"You out did yourself with Patricia," Edie laughed, slapping Jerome on the back as the two stumbled out into the night

"Who?" Jerome frowned, puzzled

"The red haired beauty," he sighed "She's perfect," he laughed again, remembering something she had said "But unfortunately that doesn't mean I can let you off, because here you are, alone." He shrugged "Give it,"

Jerome handed over the money and laughed "I don't care,"

"But you lost the bet," Eddie stated, stumped

"I think it's time to try a different game," he said more to himself, fingering the piece of paper with Mara's number in his pocket.

"Come on," Eddie wheeled him away "I promised Patricia I'd call her,"

"Wait what? You're going to call her first? Way to look needy," Jerome laughed as the two of them became distant figures in the street.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Eddie shoved Jerome slightly "….so, should I wait for her to call…."

**Review?**

**x**


	30. Reading

**Hey! Really random…**

**Enjoy!**

"What's happening now?" Jerome whispered. He was lying on the sofa, knees bent slightly, his head resting on Mara's lap as he stared up at the ceiling. She stroked his cheek, and tangled her fingers in his hair with one hand, as she held the book with another.

"Rob's finding out that Catelyn has been cheating on him," she whispered, not moving her eyes away from the page. Jerome let his eyes flutter shut as her warm fingers traced his lips.

"…I would never cheat on you." He stated. Mara looked down at him, and he sat up, facing her. "I wouldn't."

"I never said you would," she whispered.

He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together "I really really wouldn't. Not ever."

"I know, Jerome," she whispered, kissing him softly. "You're too good to me,"

He swallowed "Switch?"

He sat down, and she curled up on the sofa, resting her head on his knee, as he stroked her hair, trailing his hand down her neck, as he read the next page. "What's happening now?" she whispered curiously.

"She's telling him that Jamie was lying."

"Was he?"

"I don't think so,"

"….I wouldn't never cheat on you."

Jerome smiled "Well then I'll see you at the wedding, Mara," he tickled her side suddenly and she couldn't stop the laughter that erupted, as she tried to tickle him back.

**Prompts?**

**x**


	31. Talking

**Hey! A little conversation:**

"I saw this photo of you as a kid…"

"Oh god. Who showed you? It was Poppy wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it-"

"She's evil Mara, I told you not to trust her. She photo shopped it I swear!"

"Jerome! I thought it was cute,"

"…Oh."

"I never realised your hair use to be brown."

"Yeah."

"It suited you."

"…"

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I kinda want to dye my hair brown…"

"Jerome!"

"What?!"

"I like your hair blond."

"I like your hair brown."

"My hair's black."

"Oh."

"…"

"Jaffray?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"…I want to dye my hair brown."

"Mara!"

"What?!"

"Guys! Shut up! Doctor Who is on!"

**I think we can all guess who the last one was… SMILEY FACE!**

**x**


	32. Proposal

"Hey Jerome," she kissed him on the cheek and continued with her book. Jerome wrung his hands together nervously.

"M-Mara, there was something I wanted to ask you," he said, voice breaking, she turned to look at him expectantly, and he slid onto one knee, taking a deep breath, and taking one of her hands into his "Mara Jaffray…I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, you are perfect and brilliant and amazing and you complete me. I know that we'll be together forever, so I was wondering, if you would do me the exceptional honour, or marrying me?" he swallowed nervously, deep blue eyes looking up at her.

Mara's eyes widened "What?" she whispered

"I want you to marry me," he smiled. She sat there, frozen

"What?"

"Mara," he laughed nervously "I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife-"

"WHAT?!"

"Marry me," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her, but Mara stood, dropping her book and her mouth dropping open.

"W-what?" she placed a hand over her heart, pacing quickly, turning to point at him accusingly "**WHAT?**"

He laughed lightly "I love you,"

"W-w-wait, wait wait wait wait, y-you want me," she pointed to herself "To- to, to Marry YOU!" she pointed at him, and he nodded, smiling fondly. Mara let out a high-pitched Amber like scream. "What?!" he stood up, arms open wide, and she ran over to him, jumping into the air and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed into her neck.

"Is that a yes then?"

She pressed her lips to his, tangling her fingers into his hair. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. Jerome held her waist tightly

"You sound so surprised," he placed her on the ground gently. Brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, positively beaming. "Mara?"

She leaned up and kissed him again, this was the happiest moment of her life and she could barely form words "I love you so much," she whispered, pressing her face into his shirt, holding him tightly.

"If this is you now, I can't wait to see you at the wedding," he chuckled. Mara leaped up

"The wedding! Oh my gosh! The wedding! We're getting married, I need to phone Amber-"

"You need to say yes," Jerome reminded, holding her hands tightly. Mara looked up at him, eyes twinkling.

"Of course it's a yes, Jerome Clarke. Could it ever have been anything else?" Jerome didn't answer her, leaning down, and gently grazing her lips softly. He held onto her waist, afraid that if he left go, all of this might disappear, or he might wake up, and this was just a dream.

"I pray not," he whispered. Mara reached up and hugged him tightly again

"I'm gonna be a Clarke!" she called out loudly, and he chuckled, lifting her up and spinning her around in the air.

**Review?**

**X**


	33. Weeping

**Phew! On a roll… DEDICATED TO 'STUCKBEINGRACHEL' for being plain awesome, and literally forcing me back into writing jara, thank you so much! This is for you! **

**Enjoy!**

Jerome raised on eyebrow quizzically "What?"

Mara looked down at her hands, which were shaking "I know you like her," she turned her head to glare accusingly at Willow Jenks, the ginger wonder who had appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly stolen the spotlight. "And…I shouldn't get in the way of that," she had rehearsed this speech fourteen times in the mirror, and she was not going to cry.

"Mara-"

"Jerome." She managed to look up at him, her eyes almost watering, as she continued "You say you can't function properly without me…but Willow's right, you don't need too. You're perfect just the way you are. I shouldn't have to be there so you work right, you work right without me!"

"I don't want Willow, I want you," he cried earnestly, Willow frowned, not believing the words as he pleaded to Mara.

"I saw you," Mara had to wipe her eyes here "I know, and it's okay. Jerome, it really is okay. When you're with me, it's always fighting, me yelling at you, and you never being comfortable with me. But…" she turned to look at Willow, and almost smiled "When I saw you two together the other day…you looked so happy…Jerome, I've never seen you look happier," Mara sniffed, the tears were pouring down her face and Willow wanted to hug her, and make it all better, just like Jerome did. "Please….just….be together, don't let me stop you," Mara turned, rushing from the room, not completing her speech, too distraught.

Jerome watched her leave heartbroken, and was about to run after her when Willow gripped his arm "Jerome," she warned "She wants us to be happy," her voice was sincere and trusting "And we do have fun together, you said it yourself…and you find me pretty, what with my, sparkly eyes," her cheeks blushed.

Jerome looked down at her torn….when he realised. He realised and everything clicked into place. He liked Willow Jenks, he liked her a lot…but compared to Mara, his Mara Jaffray she was absolutely nothing. He just liked the attention Willow gave him. He just wanted to feel wanted.

Jerome ripped his arm from her grip, and in a rough voice whispered "I'm sorry,"

**Line Break**

"Stop crying," Jerome whispered softly, as Mara wept into her knees outside in the rain. "You'll run out of tears," he knelt on the muddy grass beside her, wrapping an arm around her freezing body. "Jaffray?" he nudged her slightly, but she shook her head

"Come on Jerome, it's ov-"

"No it's not," Jerome sighed, and for one of those rare moments, he was the intelligent, clever, responsible, sane one. "Because," he pulled Mara in for a hug, her face buried in his chest as his now dripping cheek rested on her damp hair. "Because I love you, and you make me the person I want to be. Without you I am nothing, and when I am nothing…I'm sad. You make me happy. And yeah…Willow…she's good to have around every now and then, I like to feel wanted, and sometimes….you don't make me feel like that,"

"I'm sorry," Mara whispered, clutching at his shirt "I'm so sorry,"

Jerome laughed lightly "Mara, just promise me….that every now and again you….you let one of my mistakes slide….because if I keep getting dumped by you, and having to jump through hoops to be at your side again….I'm gonna take the easier option."

"The terms of love," Mara murmured, she leaned up, pressing her lips to his, her promise, that because he had always tried for her.

It was time she tried for him.

**Review?**

x


	34. My Valentine

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Enjoy!**

"You," Mara started, prodding Jerome lighting in the chest "Are what we 'nerds' refer to, as a 'hopeless romantic'" Jerome rolled his eyes, kissing her lightly on the nose. "Jerome, you've really out done yourself,"

"Well, it is our first valentine's day together," he said, they were having a candle lit dinner/picnic in the library. "And I know how much you love books,"

"Hmm," Mara laughed lightly "Almost as much as I love you,"

"Ah, I was hoping you'd say that," Jerome grinned, her declaration of her love for him music to his ears, he leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. "How lucky am I?" he murmured, "To have the most beautiful girl in the world, helplessly in love with me?"

"Helplessly in love with you?" Mara scoffed "I love you, but I am not helplessly in love," she met his eyes, and melted. "Okay fine," she whispered "Helplessly in love,"

"But don't worry about it," he spoke quickly, intertwining his fingers with hers "Because I am helplessly in love with you too," their lips met again, and he kept their foreheads touching "Always have been, I have loved you, _so much longer _than you've loved me,"

"That doesn't mean your love's greater," Mara reminded wisely. She brushed his fringe off to the side, pressing a hand to each side of his face "I don't think anyone loves you as much as I do," her blond boyfriend smiled:

And their lips met yet again,


	35. Black Mail

**Random one shot, I just really really love jara. For stuckbeingrachel and love fiction, and all those other writers who support me, and read all my stories, even the rubbish ones, and continue writing their own awesome ones. I really do love you all **

**Enjoy!**

Mara's eyes were brimming with tears. She had stayed behind in school to finish up some work, and she had walked down to her locker, to open it and find homework assignments. But why on earth would this make her cry?

Well…

"_Go on then," Ryan laughed, Mara ducked her head and tried to walk past him. When he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back harshly "Mara Jaffray, is my English assignment done?"_

_Mara looked around, but there was no one here "N-not yet," she whispered "I, I had to write your French-"_

"_Really not good enough," Ryan hissed, almost spitting in her face "You'll have it done by tomorrow morning, or else I'll show everyone the picture of you and Jerome." Mara's eyes threatened to spill tears and her anger flared_

"_That picture shows nothing!" she almost yelled "Me and Jerome were just hanging out! Leave me alone!" she attempted to shove him backwards, her hands balled up in fists. The picture was taken while she was dating Mick, a picture showing Jerome hugging her on her birthday. It had been twisted crudely, to look like more than it was. _

_Ryan laughed, gripping her wrists "If it shows nothing- then why can't I go and show it to Mick?" She and Mick had broken up months ago now, but still- she couldn't let him see it. She had planned the breakup perfectly, and they were still friends, good friends. She couldn't let this mess it all up. "My English assignment, Mara. Be a dear,"_

And she had done it- sleep deprived, stressed and sad, Mara had finished the assignment as well as all of her own work. And now- seeing all of his assignments in her locker, her shoulders slumped and her head tilted down.

"Mara," came the voice of the person, she really didn't want to see right now. Because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess and she might be able to get on top of her school work-

She forced a smile onto her face "Hi Jerome- what's up?" she managed to look up at him, and wished she hadn't. He was facing her, one shoulder leaning against the lockers, one foot crossed of the other, his satchel was holding his blazer and his grey cardigan was buttoned up, he looked…perfect.

Jerome watched her, and he sighed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?" Mara asked, closing her locker slightly so that he wouldn't see all the homework assignments. Jerome pushed her hand away, stepping forward, he opened her locker and pulled out the extra assignments. He threw them on the floor, and leaned in towards her. For one heart stopping moment, she thought he would kiss her, but he only whispered gently into her ear

"I've dealt with Ryan, and I've got the picture,"

Mara's eyes widened at his words "How did you know?"

"He's not very intelligent," Jerome smiled at her "But you should have told me,"

No. No she couldn't have told him. Because then Ryan would have another picture of the two of them together and a picture was worth a thousand words, and Mara didn't have that many words in her argument. "Sorry," was all she could manage. She pushed her bag into her locker, closed it and turned to walk out of the school.

She heard Jerome run behind her, catching up with her as they were outside "Not even a thank you?"

"I could have handled it myself." Mara answered shortly. She walked quickly, wanting to be back at Anubis House as fast as possible. She couldn't be out with Jerome. He made her feel sick to the stomach. Jerome gave a short laugh, and he stopped. Mara kept walking, and could only just hear his voice over the howling wind.

"I know!"

Mara stopped, turning around, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Know what?"

"I know, Mara," he raised his eyebrows "I know you like me,"

Mara nodded "Of course I like you, Jerome. We've lived in the same house since we were 11, we take all the same subjects, it would be ridiculous if I didn't."

"I mean…I know you like me," he advanced towards her, like a lion, lethal and majestic stalking its graceful pray. He ever so softly moved a strand of hair from her face "I know that you like me, almost as much as I like you,"

Mara couldn't speak. Her entire body was frozen. And Jerome kept speaking in that hot, smug whisper that made her want to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

"I need you to say it," Jerome whispered , leaning forward to their noses were touching "Say that you like me, Mara." Mara couldn't move. And she didn't understand it, wasn't this what she wanted? Hadn't she wanted this for weeks and he was offering it to, all she had to do was open her mouth…but she couldn't.

Tears fell from her eyes, and Jerome took it as a sign. He pulled back

"Fine." He said harshly, running a hand through his hair "Be stubborn, Mara. Play hard to get or whatever it is this game you're playing, I'm not gonna be a pawn anymo-" Mara propelled herself forward and pressed her lips forcefully onto his. It took him a long time to respond, but when he did Mara was finally complete. Finally, after all those unhappy times with Mick, she had found Jerome.

But he pulled away, breathless "Say it," he demanded weakly, and Mara couldn't help but smile. He was a child, and it made sense, to her anyway, that he would need this type of reassurance.

"I _love _you," she whispered. Jerome's eyes widened in complete shock, and he met her lips wildly once again.

**Review?**

**x**


	36. The taste of air

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you need the gift to say?" Poppy asked, looking around the department store. Jerome sighed

"That I like her more than a friend," he reminded again. Then he noticed Poppy's smile, and added ruefully: "But you knew that."

"I just love to hear you say it," she grinned "I knew you loved her." She spun, ponytail swishing triumphantly. Before becoming serious "Well, she's clever, how about a book?"

Jerome rolled his eyes at his younger sister, walking along the store, browsing, rather uninterested at the items on display "How does a book tell her that I want to be more than friends?"

"What if it's a very obvious book…like a book called 'I love you'?"

Jerome scoffed "I don't want to be overly obvious. Besides, Mara's pretty…oblivious when it comes to my feelings," he didn't want too, but he smiled. Just at the thought of her, how she made him feel, Poppy elbowed him hard

"Fine. How about…a night out to dinner?"

"Won't that seem as though I like her? And she'd probably invite a lot of people," Jerome ran his hands through his hair, heading over to the shop assistant. The tall brunette smiled as soon as she laid eyes on him

"Hello handsome, how can I help you?"

"Yeah." Jerome was oblivious to her flirting "I'm looking for a birthday present for my friend,"

"Hmmm, how sweet of you," she smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder "I'd love to help. What's he into? Racing, cars-"

"It's a girl." Jerome corrected "I want something to tell her my feelings," the shop assistant huffed but took him over to the jewellery display. Jerome frowned.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara whispered. It was 10:00 and after a whole day of presents and parties, she was exhausted. "Hey," her smile was natural and wide "I haven't seen you all day,"

"Yeah, sorry," he rubbed his neck sheepishly "I was searching for a present," he felt his heart double in pace as the pretty pink stained her cheeks

"You didn't have too, Jerome," she whispered, closing the door behind her so that Amber wouldn't wake up. Jerome suddenly felt awkward. She was wearing a purple top and shorts with a silver silk robe, a gift from Nina, and he was in his tatty but cosy red shirt and checked pyjama trousers.

"I-I wanted too," he handed her the box, trying to steady his hand. Mara opened it to see the shining silver chain, she smiled up at him.

"It's lovely, Jerome," she almost laughed at his nervous stance, but he seemed to relax,

"Here," he offered "Let me, fasten it for you," she held out her wrist, watching with sparkling eyes as he fastened it loosely around her delicate wrist. His fingers lingered , and she looked up at him, confused, but he cleared his throat "And I've got um, some charms… you know, to make it more personal,"

Mara leaned into him, arms wrapping around his torso, face in his chest and she hugged him tightly "You _really _didn't have too, Jerome,"

He smiled, resting his chin on her head and hugging her back, confused when she pulled back. And then he remembered what he'd said. Digging into his pocket he removed three silver charms, he picked up the first one, a 'J' stamped on it in gold. "You know, J for Jerome,"

Mara beamed "My best friend in the whole world,"

"When did that happen right?" he grinned, fastening the charm. Although he knew, he had realised he loved her, and he had never left her side. Vowing to be with her always, even though she didn't always realise he was there. And the next charm, one with a blue heart "You know, love," he smiled at her "You love everyone,"

Mara stuck her tongue out at him.

Jerome pulled out the last charm, one with an 'M' "And Mara, for you,"

Mara smiled, looking down at the three charms, and she hugged him again "Thank you, Jerome," she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And then turned and tip toed back into her bedroom.

Jerome stood there, disappointed.

It hadn't worked.

The weeks of planning and worrying, and none of it had paid off. She hadn't realised. A part of him wanted to be slightly comforting, and claim that it wasn't his fault. It had been her, she was so…oblivious! But the majority of him knew, he could never blame any fault on her. She was, in his eyes, perfect. So he turned, and headed back down the stairs.

Mara had just closed her bedrooms doors, filled with joy and happiness, she looked down to admire her gift. "Jerome," she traced the first one "Love," the second one "Mara," she smiled, shaking her head, when the words almost clicked. She frowned, looking down at them "Jerome love Mara?" she whispered, before shaking her head at the thought with a laugh.

Jerome didn't like her like that. And it must have been chance he bought those charms, and chance he put them on in that order, and chance that he told her what they each stood for. "Jerome loves Mara," Mara whispered, and she liked the way it sounded. Deciding to ask him, quite subtly about the choice, she opened the door, closing it behind her.

She saw Jerome run his hands through his hair in regret, heading towards the stairs, muttering under his breath "It's your fault, if you had the guts to just tell her to her face, you wouldn't have this problem!"

And Mara realised. Her eyes widened and suddenly, she saw it all again in her head, except…_she saw it. _Jerome sitting by her in every class, offering to be her partner time and time again even though she always turned him down. Sitting beside her at the table, doing his homework with her- Jerome had been doing him homework! The way he comforted her whenever something when wrong, he waited after class, he bought her jewellery! Jerome Clarke had never done that for a girl before.

Mara ran, she ran to him, and they both tumbled, surprisingly quietly down the stairs.

Jerome looked up in shock at having the breath knocked out of him, and realised he was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at Mara was hovering above him. She lifted her wrist, so that he could see the charms. She placed her finger on the M.

"Mara," Jerome nodded, then the second one she pointed to "Love," and then the third one, with a smile on her face "Jerome," and this time, it took Jerome a moment to realise what she was saying. And his eyes widened in shock, and he took in a strangled gasp for air "Mara loves Jerome?" Mara leaned down to kiss him, and suddenly he didn't that he had the wind knocked out of him. He sat up, as did Mara, and took her hands in his "I didn't do it in the best way possible, did I?" he asked with a hopeless, handsome smile.

Mara grinned, kissing him lightly "You're Jerome," she reminded "You do everything in the most effective way possible, and it did work,"

The two of them wandered into his room, Alfie was away, visiting Nina's gran with Nina. "Finally," Jerome ran his hand through his hair "Mara, I've loved you for so long, I was beginning to think you'd never realise," he smiled at her "My oblivious little Mara,"

"I'm oblivious?" Mara laughed, sitting on his bed while he looked down at her "Jerome, remember that book I got you for your birthday three months ago? Charles Darwin: the evolution of species?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, "I remember, a great read," he pointed to his book shelf, where the gift from Mara was proudly on display

Mara smiled knowingly "Did you read it? Truthfully?" Jerome gave her a grin

"Sorry Mara, I do love it though, just because it's from you,"

"Maybe you should have," Mara couldn't hold back her smile "Page 23," Jerome picked the book from the shelf and flicked to the right page. And there, written in her handwriting in red pen, were the words _I love you, Jerome Clarke. Happy Birthday. _Jerome dropped the book in complete shock and Mara giggled, trying to stifle the sound

"T-three months?" Jerome whispered "F-for three months you've loved me and you never said anything?"

"Right," Mara nodded "That's not being hypocritical at all-" but she was cut off by Jerome's lips on hers.

But she liked the wind getting knocked out of her, especially by him.

Because getting the wind knocked out of you, is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air.

**Review? And PROMPTS! Still writing tonight, so if you're quick it could be up in an hour!**

**x**


	37. Keepin' Cool

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome lay in bed, shirt off, in his pyjama bottoms, sweating profusely. Gosh, whatever is was Alfie had given him, this fever was not disappearing. He coughed, running his hand through his hair, hating the feeling of not being clean.

"Jerome!" a voice broke him out of his delusion, and he focused on Mara. She rushed inside, opening the window "Are you alright?"

Jerome coughed, lying flat on his back "Yeah," he croaked "I'm fine, Mara, don't worry,"

Mara placed her hand on his head and yanked it away "Jerome! You're burning up!" she left the room, returning with one of Trudy's cold cloths, and folded it, placing it on his forehead. Jerome immediately seemed to relax. Mara sat on the bed beside him "My poor, Jerome,"

Jerome managed a weak smile "Just a bug, didn't want to worry you,"

Mara placed a hand on his chest, and his heart rate was fast "Jerome- your hearts beating so quickly!"

Jerome gave her a grin "I think that's your fault,"

Mara frowned, before taking her hand off him, blushing a furious red "How about some ice-cream? Anything to cool you down,"

"Hands on my chest and ice-cream? All you need is a red dress and Mara, I'm yours,"

Mara rolled her eyes, heading to the door "You're already mine," and she left. Jerome smiled, feeling a lot better just in her presence. But he couldn't help but regret the fact he had missed being with her today. Just a few hours without her seemed like a waste.

**Line Break**

Jerome woke up, after a two hour nap. The sound of a movie playing quietly, it sounded like a comedy. He sat up, to see Mara up against the wall on the bed beside him, and he realised that she had his large hand in her two smaller ones, and was tracing the lines and veins.

He didn't want to say anything, not wanting to ruin the pleasant sensation, and he was feeling a lot better. Instead, pretending still to be asleep, he rolled towards Mara, so his forehead was against her hip. Mara froze, wondering if she woke him, but then pleased she hadn't, ran her hands through his soft her, playing with it absentmindedly as she watched the movie. Jerome relished the feeling and shuddered, Mara lifted a blanket over the two of them, and it was then he realised he was getting back to his normal temperature, he was quite cold.

**Line Break**

Jerome blinked once, twice, and then managed to keep his eyes open. He was lying on his side, looking right at Mara. She must have fallen asleep. Jerome's heart ached for a moment, everything was so perfect. And he realised, he wanted this, forever, to wake up to her.

Mara yawned, waking up suddenly, and she smiled when she saw him. Before sitting up in horror, bringing the blankets with her. She let out a gasp, and then a sigh of relief "Oh my gosh," she breathed "I thought we…" her cheeks reddened as she realised she'd spoken out loud. Jerome's breathtaking smile just fuelled her embarrassment.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" he teased

Mara whacked his arm "Well I'm glad you're feeling better,"

"I had a good doctor,"

"I think I'm coming down with something," she shook her head, trying to clear her throat "Oh no,"

"Don't worry," Jerome sat up, brushing her hair back making her shiver "I'll keep you cool,"

**Review?**

**x**


	38. Ball

**Hey! Rachel, I just love you! Rebecca, don't worry, I left you hanging for like three months, take all the time you need and make sure you get a good rest! Luvfiction, whose name I can't remember if I know it, sorry, you have always supported me, and I think you're awesome quite frankly!**

**Enjoy!**

"Pass it!" Eddie called, jogging backwards. Mara looked down at the ball in her hand and laughed at him

"You've got to be kidding me!" she called, shaking her head "My aim is absolute rubbish!"

"You're fine," he waved her off "I'm right here,"

So against her will, Mara threw the ball, unfortunately, she was Mara Jaffray, and her aim would never improve. It sailed through the air and hit a boy in the middle of the field right on the head. Eddie fell to the ground with laughter as Mara yelped, and scrambled over to the boy.

"Oh my gosh!" she called, looking up the guy who was rubbing his head, and she faltered, he was breathtaking. Tall, and perfect with dirty blond hair and blue glistening eyes. He looked down at her, handing her the ball with a smile

"Quite an arm you've got," he grinned

Mara smiled shyly "Sorry, I wasn't trying too…"

"Didn't think you were," he brushed off with ease "I'm Jerome Clarke,"

"Mara Jaffray,"

"Jaffray," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, as if tasting the word in his mouth "I like it," he turned to see Eddie watching them "So, is that your boyfriend over there?"

"No," Mara shook her head, blood rushing to her cheeks "Just a friend,"

"That's…good," Jerome finished with a smile "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet," Mara grinned up at him and Jerome's eyebrows rose, and he blanched

"Oh I'm definitely up for the position," he moved towards her, but Mara turned and headed back to Eddie. Waving back at him with a smile, and Jerome watched her, completely taken

"You should stop by the library some time, I'm nearly always there…when I'm not hurling balls at people,"

"I think I'll start reading more!" Jerome called, watching her head back to her friend.

And he was happy for the rest of the day

**A little jara love before school!**

**x**


	39. Sleep

**Hey!**

**Enjoy**

His day could not have got worse. He had homework from ever subject, had failed his science test (purely because he hadn't revised) And just found out that Poppy's birthday was in two days and she was expecting concert tickets to a band he had never heard of.

But when he opened his bedroom door, all that anger evaporated. Mara Jaffray was lying on his bed, fast asleep, his doctor who blanket covering her. And he smiled. He saw her algebra book on his desk, they had got into the habit of doing homework in his room after school, she must have been exhausted. Smiling, he closed the door behind him, and headed over to her.

"Mara," he whispered, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "Mara get up," he sat on his bed, shaking her, but Mara simply moaned cutely, and rolled over snuggling her face into his chest, her hand limp on his stomach. Jerome froze, looking down at her. She looked beautiful.

He couldn't wake her up, not if she looked like that. So he lay there, rather uncomfortably, and let her sleep.

**Line Break**

Mara yawned, waking up, frowning. Then she looked around and laughed quietly, she must have fallen asleep. When she noticed Jerome, snoring lightly beside her. She sat up, stretching her arms, and carefully getting off the bed.

She felt alert now, alert and awake. She jumped back onto the bed, bouncing lightly and laughing. Jerome groaned, blinking his eyes open, smiling once he saw her. "I see you had a good sleep,"

"You have a surprisingly comfortable bed," Mara grinned

Jerome sat up sleepily "You should spend more time here then," Mara whacked his arm playfully and his grin widened "So, what do you want to do now?"

Mara played with his hand as he watched her, his love filled with so much love. "Um... I don't know," she shrugged apologetically "What do you want to do?"

Jerome sat up, catching her shoulder and kissing her softly. Mara kissed him back eagerly, and remembered why he was so much better for her than Mick. Jerome was so much softer and sweeter, a million times more romantic and he seemed to actually care about her. On some level, Mick had never really loved her, and she had never felt this way about him.

Mara pulled away, her hands around his neck "We could finish up some algebra?"

"That's what you think about after I kiss you?" Jerome teased, pulling her back when she tried to go to the desk "No, we know all the algebra we need,"

"Oh yeah," Mara teased, burying her face in the crook of his neck

"Yeah, JC+MJ=LOVE,"

"Not technically correct," Mara laughed, blushing. Jerome pulled her back to kiss her again, very lightly on the lips "It would be-"

"Yeah yeah," Jerome rolled his eyes "Fine, let's do some homework,"

Mara cocked her head "You'd do homework with me just because I asked you too?"

"I do whatever you ask me to, Mara," he grinned. Mara smiled at him

"That's...so kind," she leaned forward to kiss him again, and the two lay back on the bed. "Let's just rest,"

"With you by my side? Any day,"

And the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	40. Roller Skates

**Hey! Rachel has a lot of awesome ideas, she's just great!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome couldn't believe she'd said yes. In all fairness, as soon as he'd asked her to go roller skating with him, he had prepared himself for a no. But she had nodded, warning him that she couldn't roller skate well, so he would have to help her. Which he readily agreed to.

"Feels good to be somewhere without Campbell?" he asked as they put on their skates at the end of the park.

Mara smiled at him "It feels good to be somewhere with my best friend." She corrected, not wanting to say anything mean about her boyfriend. Jerome rolled his eyes, and stood up. Mara looked at him and her face turned red "Really Jerome, I'm quite bad."

"Can't really imagine you being bad at anything," he whispered, taking her hand and helping her stand. Almost immediately she slipped and he jutted his arm around her waist and caught her, his eyes wide with worry. Before he laughed "Mara!" he laughed

Mara smiled "Sorry,"

Jerome spent the next half an hour trying to teach her the basic concept of moving on wheels, but after 35 minutes, he realised it was futile. "How about," he said eventually "I just skate around with you?" He wrapped his around her waist, trying to ignore the electricity he felt everywhere inside him, and the two skated around, Mara clinging to him. And he really liked the feeling.

So an hour later when they both skated off to the side to take off their shoes, he was rather disappointed. "We should do it again,"

Mara laughed "You're very polite Jerome,"

"What do you mean?"

"I was literally hanging off you for dear life, and you want to do it again," she shook her head "I don't even know why I said yes really,"

"I enjoyed it," Jerome said earnestly "I really want to do it again, you know, if Mick ever lets you out of his sights,"

Mara turned to him, and cocked her head slightly, "You really don't like him do you?" Jerome gave her a pointed look, placing the skates into his bag and sliding on his trainers "Why not? What's he ever done to you?"

Jerome watched her for a long time, before giving a quiet answer "I suppose I'm jealous," he said. Swinging the bag over his shoulder. Mara slipped on her pumps, happy to be flat on her feet again.

She made her voice more gentle "Oh Jerome, why? What does he have that you don't?"

They both walked slowly out of the park and down the path "You,"

Mara stopped, looking up at him "You have me too Jerome, you're my best friend,"

"Couldn't it be the other way round?" Jerome almost begged "I'm your boyfriend and Mick's your best friend?"

Mara's heart broke at the sight of him "I love you and Mick differently," she struggled. Jerome nodded, looking down. "I didn't know you still-"

"Never stopped."

"Oh." Mara looked down at her feet and the two walked in silence "And that's why you hate Mick?"

"That's the only reason." Jerome's voice was quiet, and Mara turned towards him "Sorry, Mara. I know this only makes your life more stressful, and I don't want to make it any harder-"

"Am I that horrible?" she wandered out loud, cutting him off "That you feel you can't tell me how you feel? Jerome, you're feelings will always come before mine. If it makes you uncomfortable to see Mick and I together…we won't…flaunt it as much. Especially if it hurts you. And…you know, one day…if Mick and I don't make it…and you still liked me…I would love to give us a go,"

Jerome's eyes brightened slightly "Really?"

Mara nodded, leaning forward and kissing him very lightly on the lips. A promise for what they could be.

And it was more than enough for Jerome.

**Review?**


	41. Not Done

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Um…excuse me, Miss?" Jerome asked, it was his first day working in the bookstore, he needed extra money. And the black haired woman wearing headphones had been standing the same section for half an hour now, and it was his job, aside from tilling, to make sure that people didn't just read the books and leave. This wasn't a library.

Mara spun around, smiling brightly. She pulled down her headphones. And Jerome froze. She was beautiful, rosy cheeks, tanned flawless skin, glossy black straight hair, a red jumper…the most beautiful girl in the world. He looked down and realised she had a notepad and pen "Sorry," Mara smiled up at him "I'm just writing the names of all the books I'm gonna buy after I get enough money,"

"Oh." Jerome managed

"You're new here?" she guessed, "You'll get to know me, I'm a regular."

**Line Break**

And she was true to her word. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday she would arrive at the bookstore, look around, purchase one book, and leave. Jerome came to live for the moments she was there.

"Evening Mara," he grinned, he was the only one in on the Sunday night, and there was no other customers.

"Jerome," she greeted with a smile "Slow day?"

"Slow is my favourite speed." She grinned at him, heading over to her favourite fantasy section. When Jerome stopped her "Actually Mara, I wanted to recommend a book," Mara went over to the till leaning over to watch him "Here,"

Mara looked down at it "Love?" she asked "I've heard of it, doesn't sound great. But I'm willing to give it a go,"

Jerome smiled at her "How about…dinner, Friday night?"

"Never heard of it,"

Jerome laughed "No, as in…a date,"

Mara's eyes widened "O-oh a date? Well…I…" she swallowed hard, and decided for once in her life to take a chance "Sure," she said boldly "I would love too,"

**Line Break**

"Thank you," Jerome smiled, they were at her apartment door, late at night "For a really wonderful date," he leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. Mara tiptoed, kissing him softly on the lips, and he pulled away reluctantly

"I can't wait to do it again,"

Jerome smiled at her, "Bet I'll call you before you call me," Mara laughed, waving goodbye. Pleased she had taken a chance on Jerome Clarke. She opened her door and the telephone rang. She answered it "Told you," came Jerome's voice.

Mara laughed "You cheated," she accused, closing the door.

And they stayed up, talking for the rest of the night.

Because that's what their love is.

Ah love.

It lasts forever.

Even if the TV show writes it out. I mean-

THE END


	42. A lifetime

**LONGEST, WEIRDEST DRABBLE EVER, WATCH OUT! **

"And now you know," Amber sighed. Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Nina, Patricia and Eddie watched her, all doted around Nina's room.

"Right." Mara stated, she looked shocked, beyond shocked, stunned. "And the teachers are against you?" she repeated. They nodded at her, she turned to look at Eddie "He's the Osirien?" again, a round of nods. "And, how on earth did Jerome suddenly become a part of everything?"

Alfie laughed "That no one knows. He begged to become one of u-"

"Wouldn't say begged." Jerome interrupted in a low voice, but Alfie continued as if he hadn't heard.

"one of us at first. But then after the holidays, as he never burnt anything, Amber didn't invite him back as a proper Sibuna member. But then, the whole thing about his dad and the gem, he ended up back with Rufus. And got kidnapped, and then he ended back in the library, and we couldn't really keep it a secret, with him over there," he pointed to Eddie "Shooting pink light out of his hands." Alfie smiled at Mara, before frowning, then turning back to Eddie "Which I think is really cool by the way," the two boys high-fived.

"So, is everyone here now an official Sibuna Member?"

"Yes," Nina nodded "Jerome burnt something, as did Eddie. We all are now. And we were hoping you'd join us."

"Join you?" Mara echoed.

"We need your help with some of the riddles." Fabian admitted "You're the smartest person in the entire house Mara, we'd certainly pick up some, speed if we had you."

"Yeah," Patricia nodded "Plus, I've missed hanging around with you,"

Mara smiled back at her red-headed old friend, and nodded "Me too."

**Line Break**

After everyone had dispersed from the forest, were Mara had just burnt her favourite book in the history of the entire world, she heard someone jog up to her. "You're taking this all pretty well." Jerome stated, walking beside her, as the two fell into a comfortable pace. "I thought you'd freak out."

"Well you don't know me very well." Mara stated.

"No. I do know you. I know you quite well actually. I just tend to underestimate you. A lot." He tried to catch her eyes, but she kept looking ahead. "Mara, come on! Whatever happened to us-"

"You know exactly what happened to us-"

"Not that." Jerome cut her off "I mean before that. Before we made the terrible mistake of going out. No, I mean, when we were just friends. And we were able to talk to one another without this massive sort of rift between us."

Mara said nothing, but her expression softened slightly. "I do miss the friendship," she whispered.

"See?" Jerome leapt at the opportunity, "And now you're in SIBUNA, this friendship would be stronger. We could rebuild it, never look back. I miss having someone I could open up to."

Mara thought about it, biting her lip "And, we would never try a romantic relationship again?"

"Never." Jerome shook his head, visibly shuddering "It's almost funny that we tried it. We were both so terrible." Mara joined in. "We're best, when we're friends." He nodded "All my romantic feelings for you are gone," he stopped walking and held out his hand to made the deal.

"As are mine," she grinned, shaking his hands.

And their friendship began again.

**Line Break**

Jerome lay in bed that night, happier than he had been in a while. He had missed Mara Jaffray, as a friend of course. He chuckled quietly to himself, remembering how awful it had been when they had been going out. Of course, he was able to laugh at it now, because so much time had passed and they had moved on. But back then, it hurt. A lot.

"_I know you're keeping something from me!" Mara cried, stood in his room, younger looking, her hair straight. "I know you are! You promised me Jerome! You promised no more secrets! And yet you always sneak off with them!"_

"_I don't want to, Mara!" Jerome cried back "I really don't! And if I could tell you, I would!"_

"_You can tell me!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_You can't, or you won't?" she challenged. _

He sighed, that didn't matter now though, did it. She knew.

"_I knew it. I knew you still liked him!"_

"_What did you think was gonna happen? Just because he moved away I stop talking to him?"_

"_No! I just thought that once we started dating you would spend more time with me, than with your ex-boyfriend!"_

"_He's my friend!"_

"_And so what am I?!"_ _ he roared angrily._

Oh, the endless arguments. Always arguing. They had been worse than Patricia and Eddie. Looking back, he could only remember one time they had actually had fun, had enjoyed being with each other. It was on their third month anniversary. That was it.

They fought about why Jerome didn't sit by her in class, why Mara didn't wait for him by his locker, why there was nothing for them to both do together and enjoy. About how Jerome continued his selling used homework trade, and Mara ran for school council even though she knew it would mean less time with him. How Jerome got jealous when she hung out with Eddie, and how Mara got jealous if he hung out with Patricia. About Amber and Alfie having an argument, they would both take different sides. Abou-

"Jerome, mate, I can practically hear you thinking way over here. And I'm trying to sleep," Alfie sighed, yawning, and rolling over

"Sorry, Alf." He sighed, "You know me, I like a good midnight ponder,"

"And and I right in guessing who you're thinking of?"

"Oh Alfonzo." Jerome laughed "You're so much more intuitive in the middle of the night,"

"That's cuz my imagination hasn't woken up yet," he mumbled. Jerome laughed, looking up at the ceiling, knowing that just above him, there was a sleeping Mara.

But Jerome Clarke was wrong.

**Line Break**

Mara Jaffray typed away on the key board of her laptop, she was completely under the blankets, curled up, her laptop balanced on her knees as she wrote. It was her online diary, and she was writing about Jerome. About how their friendship was growing again. And a small part of her wondered if that was the right thing to be doing. One of their constant arguments was that she over analysed and looked into everything way too much. But as she sat and typed, she wondered if them giving their friendship a second try was really such a good idea.

Their friendship always led to a relationship, which always ended in arguments, which resulted in enemies. And then one of them would give and they would be friends and their friendship would lead onto the torturous cycle again. Full of so much pain and heartache, and not near enough fun.

**Line Break**

And sure enough, two months later. It happened.

They were both in the library just revising for their maths test and they had kissed. And now, the two of them walked home. An awkward air around them.

"You know what's going to happen now, right?" Mara sighed, clutching her books to her chest "We're gonna fight all the time,"

"Sorry," Jerome sighed "I couldn't help myself."

"No," Mara shook her head "I initiated it," she groaned "It's my fault," Jerome watched her sadly

"We're never gonna get this right, are we Mara? We're doomed to repeat this cycle and neither of us is ever gonna be happy with anyone else." Mara met his worried eyes and she looked back down at her feet "We're hopeless."

"I…I…" she looked up at the blue sky, feeling completely helpless. "What do we do?"

"I'd say stay friends, but that always leads to…" he gestured between the two of them. "How about…we both get into relationships? Distract ourselves, it might work."

**Line break**

And it did work. For two months.

Mara and Fabian, and they were happy. Jerome and Willow, and they were happy.

But nowhere near happy enough.

They found themselves kissing in the empty classroom, and Mara pulled away in anguish "Jerome!" she cried, burying her face into his chest "Look at what we're doing,"

Jerome hugged her breathlessly "I…I can't live without you," he admitted "Mara, I love you-"

"When we fight," Mara looked into his eyes "We want nothing to do with each other. And we fight all the time." She rubbed her eyes helplessly "What do we do?"

**Line Break**

And Jerome found an answer.

He left.

He moved to another boarding school, and he didn't tell Mara where. He left only a note that he was going, and left. Cutting himself off with her.

Mara buried herself in her school work. Had an on again, off again relationship with Mick Campbell, broke up with him for good. Had a brief period were Alfie was her best friend.

And even though it pained her, she knew Jerome had done it right.

**Line Break**

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"So…" Jerome dug his hands into the pockets of his grey blazer "I'm back to stay,"

"I've missed you," Mara smiled "Good to see you again,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome." Mara said very suddenly. Jerome paused the video game had and Alfie were playing "Do you realise?"

"Realise what, gorgeous?"

"We've been together two months now,"

"It's not our anniversary is it?" Jerome said worriedly "I marked it on the calendar and everything!" Alfie laughed, as did Mara.

"No, I was going to say…not to jinx it, we haven't had a single fight, well, apart from the other day about Ed Milliband."

"He is a loser!" Jerome called, Mara rolled her eyes, and Jerome became serious "Yeah," he smiled brightly "That's a good thing, right?" Mara kissed him lightly on the lips

"A very good thing,"

**Line Break**

Mara's eyes watered, but she kept going "And now I'm standing up here with you…and I finally know exactly what to do."

"I love you," Jerome chocked out "I always did."

And then they were married. Jerome kissed her, lifting her up into the air as the audience clapped and wept.

**Line Break**

"What do you say?"Jerome whispered. His seven year old boy looked up at him, before placing the rose on his mothers grave

"I love you, mummy,"

"Good boy," Jerome whispered, lifting his son up, he brushed his sons black hair from his eyes "Your mummy loves you very much."

"I love her too," Peter said, hugging his dad. Jerome's eyes watered, as he hugged his son.

**Line Break**

"He looked after me," Peter said in anguish, looking down at his fathers grave, beside his mothers. "My mother died when I was seven. He had to raise me by himself and keep down a job. He never remarried even though there were so many nice women…he never stopped loving her."

Mindy twined her fingers with hers "They would've wanted to see your wedding,"

Peter did smile at that, turning to hug her "How will it feel, changing your surname from Millington to Clarke?"

"Who said I'm changing my surname?" Mindy laughed, wiping away his tears.

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Mara hugged him tightly, Jerome looked around, startled. He was standing in a meadow, dressed in white…with no shoes. And Mara…his Mara, the 22 year old Mara that he'd married was in front of him, wearing a white sun dress.

"Mara?" He looked around, and then down at his hands. _Young _hands again. Not old and wrinkled. "What?"

"Heaven," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck "Jerome!" she let out an ecstatic laugh "You're in heaven!" and she kissed him.

**Line Break**

"Is it real?" he asked, lying in the meadow of long grass, Mara lay beside him at an angle, her head on his chest, their hands intertwined. "Are you real? Or are you a figment of my imagination?"

"I'm real," Mara insisted "But I'll never be able to prove it to you, will I?" she hummed to herself "You raised Peter so well…but you know, you were never on your own,"

"I know," Jerome smiled, bringing her hand up to kiss it "You were with me the whole time,"

"In here," Mara tapped his chest

"In here,"

**Line Break**

"Dad!" Peter cried, aged 19, he hugged Jerome, Jerome grinned. "Dad- the car came right at me, I tried to serve out of the way! Bu-"

"It's okay," Jerome hushed him, "There's uh…someone I want to introduce you too," he turned, and Peter saw his mum. His mum, not just hazy memories. And he hugged her

"Mummy," he whispered into his hair.

**Line Break**

"Did you know them?" asked the old woman, the little girl, carrying a basket of rose petals shook her head. She was only about 9.

"No, but my grand dad did, and…I want to let the Clarkes know they aren't forgotten," and Milly Lewis continued sprinkling rose petals over the three graves.

**Wow…weird wasn't it? Golly….**

**Review?**

**x**


	43. Replacement

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay…" Jerome trailed his fingers up and down Mara's spine, sending tingles through her. Still, after 5 years of marriage, the two 26 year olds lay in bed together, happily content. "If I died…who would you want to replace me?"

Mara's eyes were closed as she snuggled into his chest "No one could replace you, Jerome." She rolled her eyes at the thought and smiled.

"No but seriously, if you were like…being forced…like by the law to remarry, and it could be anyone in the world? Who would it be?"

"Oh definitely Christian Ronaldo, I mean, he's the definition of hot." Mara teased, and now Jerome rolled his eyes, flexing as he lay back so Mara could marvel at his muscles.

"No, I mean out of…you know, the Anubis Crew?" he looked down at her curiously, but he couldn't see her, so he tilted her chin upwards "Please?"

"Jerome," she sighed

"Fine fine, how about we go through each boy, and you say high and lows?" he suggested, Jerome's curiosity was getting the better of him. He needed to know everything, what would happen in every single case scenario. But Jerome had always been like that. Mara nodded "Okay…so Mick?"

"No. Too much history." Mara spoke quickly and assuredly, it filled Jerome with great confidence. Mick had been the one he was afraid to ask about, and so he had pushed him in front of the bus first.

"Okay…Alfie?"

"No way. You're best friend, and I see him as…you know, Alfie. In no universe would we be together, (**one exception, the untold secrets of Jerome Clarke!) **Don't worry, Jerome. It would also be pretty sleazy of me to start dating your best friend if you died,"

"If?" Jerome questioned with a smile "Alright, how about Eddie?" Mara didn't answer right away, and Jerome looked down at her with wide eyes. "What?" he exclaimed "Are you kidding me? The American Mara? The American? Would you really do that to yourself?"

Mara smiled at him, sitting up "Well you know…he's not bad looking. He's pretty funny, he can be romantic and he is caring. Sorta has the same family complex that I'm obviously attracted too," she rolled her eyes and Jerome twined his hands with hers

"Still, don't sink to an American. But we haven't been through all of them, Fabian?"

"Probably not," Mara bit her lip "Although, it would be very easy to spend the rest of my life with him. Our house would be a library and we'd spent all day and night reading. Wouldn't be too bad,"

"Alright," Jerome shrugged "So Eddie or Fabian if I die?"

"This is all highly improbable."

"Eddie or Fabian?"

"Eddie," she said finally "Yeah. Eddie." Then she looked at Jerome with a frown "How about you Mr Clarke?"

"Yes, Mrs Clarke?" he smirked at her, and Mara kissed him lightly

"Who would you replace me with? Amber? She's pretty-"

"Doesn't hold a candle to your beauty," Jerome said sweetly

"Patricia? You can laugh around with her, she's a lot more fun than I am."

"But I have a lot more fun with you." Jerome persisted

"Nina? She's brave and adventurous-"

"Not to mention, _American."_

"How about…Joy? Yeah, I can see you and Joy, you do have a fair bit in common-"

"No way." Jerome shuddered "Although she is the perfect height, being the same size as you, right?"

"Jerome." Mara ignored him "If you had too, who would it be?"

"Mara, I'd let the police wheel me away before I married anyone who wasn't you." He looked into her eyes "Or you know, I'd fling myself off a cliff because I refuse to live without you." Mara said nothing, watching him curiously "It would have been nice to hear that from you too," he said teasingly.

"Jerome," Mara touched his face "Do you really wanna make a suicide pact?" Jerome shook his head, and she ran her hands through his perfect hair "The Doctor's results are gonna come back, and there won't be anything wrong with you,"

"I wish I could believe you,"

**Line Break**

"It's just a cold!" Jerome exclaimed, running into their apartment "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Mara kissed him happily on the cheek "Really? And here I thought you were worrying about your death,"

"Oh yeah yeah, laugh now Clarke, but just wait," he grinned, collapsing onto the white leather sofa

"Wait for what?"

"I invited Patricia round-"

"You didn't!"

"And she's got a bone to pick with you, you know about a certain American bad boy?" Jerome burst out laughing and Mara ran at him

"_Jerome!" _

**Aw, the two of them are so in love. **

**Review!**

**x**


	44. The Bench

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara sat on the bench in the park, it was two days till she was due to marry Mick Campbell. And now she was afraid. Mara Jaffray was truly afraid. She was afraid he would leave her after they were married, because she didn't trust him enough. She was afraid they would be unhappy, because they were so different. She feared she wouldn't be enough. She feared he wouldn't want a family or anything like that. She feared so many things, she feared it all. And a bride should not be feeling like that. Maybe a little anxiety and nausea at the fact she'll never have another date with someone else, but Mara Jaffray wasn't like that

"Please," she looked up at the cloudy sky "Please universe…give me a sign…a sign that says whether I'm meant to marry Mick or not," she clasped her hands together, closing her hands "_Please," _she chanted "Anything,"

"Are you alright?" came a voice. She snapped open her eyes and jumped to see a tall man standing in front of her. And she could have sworn he wasn't there a second ago.

"I'm fine…" she said cautiously, eyeing him- was this her sign? "Why did you come over here?"

Jerome shrugged "I…felt…" and then he realised he didn't realise why. He had been buying a coffee, and he had never been over to this side of the park before. But he had just decided, right out of the blue to walk this way…and then… "Pulled here…I don't know,"

"Weird," Mara breathed "I'm…Mara Jaffray,"

"Jerome Clarke."

**Line Break**

**One Year Later**

Mara sat on the bench on the sunny day. And she fumbled with her fingers. She wasn't afraid, she was marrying Jerome tomorrow. She didn't fear he would leave her, gosh, Jerome's love for her was like the ocean. Plentiful, and it made you want to drown…a nice warm feeling, you know, without the death.

"Dear Universe," Mara began out loud "I don't feel I have to do this…I just think it would be fair. Give me a sign…am I meant to marry Jerome or not?" she closed her eyes and looked up the sky "Please," she whispered, not that she needed anything else.

Mara jumped out of her seat when she felt a pair of lips press onto hers. "Jerome!" she scolded as he grinned at her, moving to sit beside her

"Ah, where we met," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her

"What are you doing here?" Mara couldn't stop her smile, it was all meant to be. She and Jerome were a love story. Destiny

"I don't know," Jerome frowned "I just feel…gosh Mara, would you stop asking me questions like that," she laughed and he kissed her again

**Line Break**

"Mara Jaffray," Jerome's eyes glittered, and he smiled at her. She was so beautiful, and here he was, reading his vows, on the wedding day "Before I met you…I was…I know it sounds silly, but asking the universe for a sign-" Mara's heart stopped beating, Jerome let out a nervous laugh and Mara's mother started crying "And…as soon as I did…I felt this urge to walk to the spot where…I found you…on a bench, staring at the clouds…and as soon as I did, I was in love." His fingers shook as he took the rings from Alfie who was beaming proudly behind him "Mara Jaffray…you deserve only the best, and I will work, for eternity to ensure you are happy,"

**Line Break**

"It's a bench on Mulberry Hill.

Of course, it's not just a bench. It's the bench that brought Jerome and Mara together. It's the bench that made the two of you. George and Rosie. That bench is still there, and if you are ever in pain, or you don't know what to do, go there. Have an epiphany."

"Auntie Joy," Rosie looked up at her "Do you think…if it wasn't for the bench, our mum and dad wouldn't be together?"

"No." Joy laughed "No…those two…they were going to find each other, it was just a matter of time,"

**Review?**

**x**


	45. Planes

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke had joined the mathletes for two reasons. One: His teacher forced him into it. Two: Mara Jaffray was on the team.

If it wasn't for reason two, Jerome wouldn't even be on the plane right now. They were flying over to America for a competition. Jerome's right hand shook and water fell onto his lap as he brought the plastic cup to his lips. He had chosen the aisle seat, so he could easily run to the bathroom, Mara was beside him, and Fabian was beside the window. Mara arched an eyebrow as he dropped the bottle, but the steward caught it, fastening it tightly.

"Everything okay?" Mara asked softly, Jerome nodded at her with a small smile, but then Fabian spoke up

"Jerome's a nervous flyer." Jerome glared at Fabian, who raised his hands in innocence "Don't worry! Only one in a billion planes crash," Fabian nodded, but then frowned "Or is it million…maybe thousand-"

"Don't worry," Mara cut him off "We'll be fine,"

The plane rose, and Jerome winced at the pressure on his ears, but Mara and Fabian seemed fine, quizzing each other on basic maths questions so they wouldn't slip up. When about nine minutes into the trip, the plane started to drop. Everyone felt it, all the passengers turned to the stewards, if they were calm then you could be calm, but they weren't calm, they were running up and down the aisle. The food tray slid down the corridor and crashed against the white wall. People started screaming.

"We're gonna die!" Fabian screamed.

The plane dropped lower and somewhere in the mayhem, Jerome realised that he was holding hands with Mara Jaffray. Should he tell her? Should he tell her now as they raced closer and closer to their deaths that he loved her "Mara," he began loudly, she looked up at him, eyes wide with fear as she clutched his hand, lower and lower they dropped, faster and faster "I lo-" he stopped when the plane stopped falling. Everyone stopped screaming and there was dead silence, when the pilots voice called out

"Sorry about that folks, just a little turbulence, should be plain sailing from now on."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and quiet shatter resumed.

Fabian gasped for breath "Probably one in ten."

Jerome looked down at his intwined hands, and Mara hesitantly pulled away with a shy smile "Sorry Jerome, what were you saying?"

Jerome opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again "I was just gonna say goodbye," he lied.

"Oh." Mara said, rather disappointedly. "Well…at least we're all okay."

Fabian rolled his eyes "You know guys, you're both in love, now if you excuse me, I'm going to be sick in the bathroom," he stood, pushing past them both and leaving. Jerome and Mara looked at each other, before nodding.

"I do love you," Mara looked down at her lap

"You're the reason I joined mathletes," Jerome grinned "I love you, Jaffray,"

There was no more turbulence, and despite the almost life ending experience, Jerome was a little less scared of flying.

After all, there was a less than one in a billion-million- thousand-ten, chance of the plane going down.

"It's a good think Fabian can do maths," Jerome groaned, rolling his eyes. Mara laughed, kissing Jerome softly.

**Review?**

**x**


	46. Love Potion

**I NEED PROMPTS!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara," Jerome whined, burying his face in his arms. He was sat at the dining table, all his books splayed out around him. Mara walked into the room and smiled, everyone else was out, there was a charity fundraising at school. "Please help me,"

Mara laughed, setting her bag down on the sofa, she walked towards him and arched an eyebrow at all the books "_The_ Jerome Clarke doing homework? I never thought I'd see the day," she placed a hand over her heart in mock amazement, and headed just behind him to the kitchen to grab the packet of grapes she bought the other day.

"Oh haha, Jaffray." Jerome rolled his eyes, watching her walk back into the room "This is all the homework I've missed this term, and that CRAZY new teacher, is making me do it all before tomorrow!"

Mara listened, nodding and chewing "Sounds fair." She said eventually, Jerome's eyes widened in shock

"MARA! This is _All of the homework. _I've done none of it!" Mara sat down opposite him and rolled her eyes "Please Mara," he begged "I'll….I'll…I'll kiss you,"

Mara laughed "Jerome, we're not even dating," Jerome wished it not to be true.

"Still?"

Mara laughed.

"Fine fine, I'll…clean your room."

"You looking through my personal belongings? I think not." Mara gave him a knowing look, the last time he's cleaned someone's room, pages of their diary had mysteriously turned up all over school. Although it had never been proven to be Jerome, you didn't have to have Mara's intelligent to work out who it was.

"What do you want Mara? Anything! I'll do it!"

"Hmm…what does little Mara want from the great Jerome Clarke?" she smiled at him and Jerome felt his heart double in pace "How about…" her eyes widened and she looked down in shame when she thought of something.

"What?" Jerome asked eagerly, fire in his eyes "Thought of something good?"

"I…" Mara frowned, unsure whether she was actually going to say it "Would like you to pull a prank on…Mick." Jerome's eyes widened but Mara rushed to explain herself "I mean, he cheated on me with Joy, and he never really got punished for it! And I know we shouldn-"

"Consider it done." Jerome nodded at her.

And Mara helped him with his homework. Eight weeks worth of homework in one night, they worked tirelessly, English essays, history assignments, math calculations, science formulas, French readings, even Mara got bored.

"Right," Mara yawned "Last piece," Jerome groaned, running both hands through his hair "It says, you're meant to write a 200 word biography on Leslie Michals. Right, easy enough,"

"Um…" Jerome shot Mara a blank and helpless look and Mara let out an exasperated sigh

"Jerome! She's the woman who first came up with the idea of a love potion."

"Oh right," Jerome remembered vaguely about learning about her. "Wow…imagine that, a love potion."

Mara rolled her eyes "Would anyone really use it though? Force someone to fall in love with them? Knowing it wasn't true love." She shook her head at the thought, in her mind it was simply immoral and wrong, something you wouldn't do. Although, ask her a year ago, when she was in love with Mick…she might have done. But now she knew the real Mick Campbell…and she had grown wiser.

"Well it's not ideal." Jerome agreed, stifling a yawn. "But, if there was no other way for them to be with the person they loved."

"Would you use one then?" Mara asked, changing the cartridge in her ink pen "Let's say…you really liked someone, but they just…they didn't you know…like you back," she phrased it delicately even though she was speaking in the hypothetical. "Would you slip them some love potion?"

Jerome nodded steadily "I think I would." But he said it with a little too much feeling, for he was thinking of how he was in that position exactly. He loved Mara, worshipped the ground she walked on. He treated her like a Queen, and wished to be her King. Mara leapt at the chance

"Ooh! Who does Jerome like?" she teased happily. Jerome rolled his eyes "No seriously- I won't tell anyone, who would you give the love potion to?"

"You." Jerome said quickly, whether it was because he was tired or he was fed up of playing this waiting game, he said it. Mara froze, watching him "I'd give it to you, because you could never like me back,"

"Jerome…" she whispered "L-let's get back to the essay."

**Line Break**

Jerome opened his bedroom door, all dressed for school, to see Mara, waiting with her bag. "Hey," he said quietly. Slightly irritated, he had planned on avoiding Mara today, if he had the self control. Mara bit her lip, before thrusting a coloured cup into his hand, with a straw poking out through the lid, so he couldn't see what it was. "What's this?"

"Love potion." Mara smiled, brushing a stray lock behind her ear, which Jerome wished he could have done. "I don't need it…because I do like you, Jerome. I like you a lot."

"Well I don't need it," Jerome whispered back "Because I like you a lot."

Mara managed a shy smile "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was making it pretty obvious." Jerome chuckled

"I thought you were Mr Subtle," Mara wrung her hands together nervously "So…would you like to…go out sometime?" Jerome nodded, taking her hand, and rubbing his thumb gently over her palm

"I've wanted that for some time now," the two walked out the door and down the stone path. Jerome looked at the cup in his hand, bringing the straw slowly to his lips "What is this anyway?"

"Chocolate milk," Mara stated obviously.

"Of course, because chocolate induces the same hormones the brain does when the chemical reaction called love occurs." Jerome kissed her cheek "Very funny, Mara."

"No actually," Mara nudged him "It's because no one can say no to chocolate milk,"

"Surely not no-one," Jerome pointed out "Diabetics?" Mara rolled her eyes and he grinned

"Well it only needs one person to love it," she reminded. Jerome frowned, and Mara laughed "You, silly," Jerome nodded, smiling sincerely, as Mara walked ahead, he watched her, and whispered under his breath

"I already do,"

**PROMPTS!**

**x**


	47. Four Months

**Rebecca! Girl, this is your prompt! Loved it! **

**Enjoy!  
**

"Why don't you just ask her out then?" Eddie sighed, exasperated. The five boys sat in Jerome and Alfie's room, sharing a pizza.

"Yeah," Mick seconded "Instead of droning on and on and on and on about how wonderful she is," he rolled his eyes, taking his third slice. Jerome glared at him, and Alfie laughed.

"Like I'm the only gutless one here," Jerome scoffed "Fabian? When are you gonna make your move on Nina? Mick, how's Joy? Eddie, are you and Patricia together today or not? The only person here who's actually in a stable relationship is…Alfie…" his voice trailed off and all the boys in the room suddenly realised how bizarre it was that Alfie, the Alfie Lewis, was the one in a stable relationship.

"Well," Alfie leaned back, smiling smugly "I could train you all-"

"Shut it," Jerome rolled his eyes, chucking a pepperoni at his friend.

"You know, Jerome," Fabian spoke up, deciding to ignore the Nina comment. "You've been…liking Mara for some time now,"

"Yeah, I know," Jerome nodded

"Well…a crush…_technically _a crush only lasts four months…if it exceeds that…well," Fabian blushed at his words "You're already in love."

Jerome's eyes widened in outrage, as all the other boys fell about laughing. Eddie hit him hard on the back "Jerome is in LOVE!" he called loudly. Jerome shook his head, turning back to Fabian

"That's not true," Fabian shrugged helplessly. Jerome turned to Mick

"How long have you fancied Joy?" he asked desperately

"I don't know," Mick shrugged, thinking about it "2 months? 7 weeks? I remember it was the day she helped me out with training,"

"No…" Jerome let out a small laugh "If I was in love with her, I'd know. I mean…you're feelings would change from a crush to…well you know….being in love."

"How long have you liked her?" Fabian asked curiously "It seemed pretty out of the blue, one moment you never talk to her, the next your-"

"Obsessed with everything she does," Mick cut him off "I mean, you ruined our relationship to be with her, and you didn't even ask her out,"

"Well I couldn't ask her out immediately after your relationship fell apart- on it's own for that matter." Jerome snapped, rolling his eyes. Although, he did have a rather large part to play in the great Mara-Mick fight of 2012. Jerome ran a hand through his dirty blond hair "I don't know Fabian, about two years ago,"

"Well…" Fabian thought hard "Well, didn't you notice any difference after four months? Anything?"

"Well…" Jerome thought hard, four months into liking Mara, but only one memory could come up

"_Jerome?" Mara frowned at him "Are you alright? Looking a little zoned out there…"_

"_I'm fine," he smiled at her and Mara laughed. "What?" he asked defensively_

"_Nothing, nothing…it's just…you have a pretty brilliant smile."_

And of course that memory had stuck with him. He thought of it often.

**Line Break**

"Mara…" Jerome asked her as the two walked home the next day. It was the middle of July, and uncomfortably hot. Jerome's blazer and cardigan were both gone, and his tie was much looser than he was use too. Mara had left her blazer at home, and the time for grey tights had gone, the time for white ankle socks, arriving. "Did you know…that a crush exceeds four months…if it goes over…you're in love?"

Mara looked up at him "Well…I've read that somewhere, yes," she nodded "Why?"

"I don't know, Fabian and I were talking about it the other day,"

"About him and Nina?" Mara smiled "Jerome, the relationship guru."

"Haha," Jerome nudged her very gently, always wary about how delicate Mara Jaffray was. "I've been single for far too long,"

"So have I," Mara reminded "Don't put me down."

"I never do."

**Line Break**

"Patricia!" Mara exclaimed "That's not right is it? Surely not. No way…I mean…I've liked Jerome for much longer than four months- that doesn't mean I'm in love, right?"

Patricia gave an unhelpful shrug "Sorry Mara, Eddie's being a bit of a pr-"

"Don't worry," Nina cut her off with a smile "I'm sure it's not true."

Mara frowned, wringing her hands together. "But what if it is? What if I'm in love with Jerome…and I'm doing nothing about it. The least I can do is tell him how I feel," Patricia nodded

"Finally. Go on, face him, the worst that could happen is he totally rejects you and your friendship dies."

Mara's face dropped and Nina rolled her eyes.

**Line Break**

"Jerome." Mara smiled when she saw him leaving his room. It was 6:00pm, and the house was quiet, most people up in their room, swamped with homework. But of course, Jerome wasn't doing it, and Mara had already done it. Both two opposite ends of extremes. "Glad I caught you,"

"I've got nowhere to run, Jaffray," he winked at her, walking into the kitchen, Mara followed him, leaning against the island as he rummaged like a lost bear through the fridge.

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"I'm all ears,"

"Well…" Mara took a deep breath, and her next words came out in a flurried rush "I really like you Jerome, I've liked you for a long time, way over four months and I was just thinking with Patricia and Nina that if the fact you told me this morning is actually correct then I don't want to continue and pretend that I don't feel anything when I do, and stop any chance at this happening." She looked up at him hopefully, and Jerome dropped the carton of milk, and it spilt onto the milk. He turned to her with wide eyes

"W-way over four months?" he managed, his eyes were wide, a startled blue that Mara found so handsome, it was all she could do to run over and kiss him. But she stayed put, stapled to the ground. "H-how much longer than four months?"

"Honestly?" Mara gave out a laugh "About a year,"

"A year!" Jerome exclaimed, almost slipping the liquid and clutching on the counter, his voice was high pitched "Mara! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why?" Mara cried "What's wrong?"

"I've liked you for two years! Are you telling me you liked me all this time?" Mara laughed, and then Jerome gave a shuddering sigh of relief, and his shoulders slumped "You are saying that," he summed up, walking around the island to engulf her in one of the best hugs.

"Two years?" she smiled into his chest "Even when I was dating Mick?"

"Even then," Jerome whispered "He wasn't right for you,"

"But you are?" Mara teased with smile

"Oh yeah," Jerome nodded with a grin "You definitely need a larger dose of Clarke in your life," Mara smiled, and then pulled back, frowning at the mess on the floor. "Don't worry, Jaffray. No use crying over spilt milk," Mara rolled her eyes and Jerome pulled her in for another hug.

**Line Break**

"So," Rebecca, the 22 year old leaned over the table, looking at her parents "I just don't how I feel about Robert…when did you two first realise you were in love?"

Jerome and Mara smiled at her, but Jerome spoke up "After four months," Rebecca nodded, but Mara just laughed

"I fell in love with your father well before four months. I just didn't know it,"

Rebecca smiled "I hope I find what you guys found,"

Jerome ruffled her hair "You mean what _I _found? Your mother was completely clueless," Mara whacked him hard in the arm and they all laughed.

"Don't worry Becs, if you're thinking about marrying him…then don't. It should come to you as clear as daylight."

Rebecca nodded, smiling "You're right mum, as per usual," she and her father rolled their eyes, and Mara whacked Jerome on the arm again.

**The ending kinda got away from me…sorry**

**Review? **

**x**


End file.
